


Rock, Paper, Scissors, Kiss

by bixgchan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Hinata's around 24, Kageyama's like idk 19?, Kenma's 25, M/M, Meeting for the first time, This was originally a one shot but you know stuff happened, Vlogger!Hinata, good kissers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:38:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4051810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bixgchan/pseuds/bixgchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata Shouyou plays a game with average university student, Kageyama Tobio. The mechanics were easy: Hinata loses, he gets slapped. Hinata wins, he kisses you. That's it. </p><p>What's there to lose?</p><p>So Kageyama played with him.</p><p>He lost.</p><p>You know what happened next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Paper Beats Rock

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this so I won't drown even further into hell for the smut I wrote. LOL
> 
> Hey what can I say? I'm a sucker for first meetings and having to deal with unexplained attraction.

"You got all the equipment ready? Extra batteries? Cards, yeah?" Hinata recites, for the umpteenth time, the stuff that Kenma may or may have not forgotten before they set out for Karasuno University to conduct yet another episode of their social experiments. Kenma, living with the same jerk he calls his best friend for as long as he can remember, nods enthusiastically at the other man. 

"I told you, Sho, I got it all in the back already so just relax and drive." Kenma sighed internally, having to deal with Hinata's whims every now and then is tiring work. "Turn right, this is our exit." He instructs at the orange-head driver who could've missed said exit if he hadn't pointed it out. 

"Do I turn right at this intersection?" Hinata asks, pulling the black hummer to a stop at a red light before Kenma says he should, and what would he be doing without Kenma. "I mean, remember last time?" Hinata focuses his eyes on the road while conversing with the older man.

"You were the one who packed back then! I don't even know how you could mix the batteries for your cameras! You're impossible. We may have not even filmed that day if I didn't fix it up for you." Kenma shakes his head before smiling, looking out the window and at the view of snow covered trees whizzing by. "It's okay, though. I like doing the tech stuff, you just stick with being the main star of the show, okay Sho?" 

Hinata smiles at him and parked in one of the parking slots outside the campus, before looking at Kenma and sighing a happy, contented smile. "You little shit."

* * *

The two men walked up inside the institution, finding a good spot to settle their belongings. From afar it would've looked like the two were struggling with dragging all the equipment in, but since they've been through a lot of training back since middle school through college, the two does so effortlessly. 

When Hinata sets down the last of the bags they've been carrying around, necessary for filming, under an unoccupied gazebo, he takes a deep breath and inhales with all his mighty glory, making Kenma cringe. 

"What the heck are you doing, Shouyou?" Kenma asked curiously, not sure if the looks they were getting from wandering college students were that of admiration (because let's face it, they were big internet stars) or bewilderment. Either way, the two are pretty much used to it already. When you work as a vlogger that does silly stunts in public, you kind of get a lot of those looks. 

"It smells like, youth!" Hinata exclaims after an inhumanely long inhale. "You see, Kenma, this is why we have to do more of our social experiments in this places, buzzing with life! Let's get this show on the road, people!" Hinata pumps his fists in the air, not aware that Kenma's already filming him. Kenma rotates the camera around so it faces him before he smiles and points a thumb towards his partner in crime's direction, "Yeah, what he said." 

They start filming around sunset, when the city lights illuminates the fountain in the courtyard, and the water from the stream beside the eastern campus wall glistens as it flows. Gentle hints of the moon shining above them. It was a perfect setting, really, and the two couldn't be more satisfied.

Kenma follows Hinata around, camera in hand, as Hinata blabs on about how perfect tonight's episode is going to be. Hinata's saying something about college students, and stress, and finding comfort zones before Kenma has to remind his best friend that, "Hey, you should get on with the intro already, you cracker."

Hinata seemed to be pulled out of whatever he was saying, to grab at the camera lens and smile. He waves one of his hands in the air before he smirks and say, in such a flirtatious way that all their viewers seem to go crazy for, "Hello everyone, I'm Hinata Shouyou, and this is my mighty pal, Kozume Kenma," he turns the camera around a bit, enough to get said 'mighty pal' on screen before turning it back to him. 

He bites his lip in a smile, before he runs his hand through his glorious hair, looks at the camera through glazed eyes and finally, officially starts his intro. "And this is,  _Rock, Paper, Scissors, Kiss."_ Then he let's go of the camera lens. You can hear a few squealing from around them, probably some college girls who saw who they were and what they are doing. 

Hinata waves at them with a cheerful grin, "You guys want to play with me?" He yells out, and a chorus of "of course" can be heard from the distance. 

Hinata starts walking again, towards somewhere, as he explains the mechanics of the game. "So, this is a social experiment that we do. Basically, I talk to some girls, or guys, and ask them if they want to play a simple game of Rock, Paper, Scissors. But here's the twist; if I lose,  you get to slap me. If I win, however, I get a kiss." Hinata makes a kissing sound and pouted his lips out before Kenma had to stiffle a laugh from behind the camera. 

"Okay, so let's get this on and kiss some girls!" 

"And also boys," Kenma adds in hurriedly.

Hinata looks at him and smiled before nodding. "And boys, too." 

* * *

The two men are wandering around the halls, up and down buildings, in the middle of the field, the library even, behind the covered court; encountering different people who either kissed Hinata or half-heartedly slapped him on the cheek. It was a fun night, and their filming was about to draw to a close, they just need one more person to hit the 25-person mark. 

"Okay, see you! It was great playing with you, Yachi!" Hinata waves at the girl, who was rather stunned at the man he just kissed. Kenma shook his head, almost everyone who played the game (who got to kiss his best friend) was either stunned, or lingered a second too long, and or gripped behind his neck to pull him in for more. It wasn't worth questioning, because with the look Hinata leaves on their faces, it's pretty much understood that he's a great kisser. 

Kenma knows this from experience. 

They walk away, Kenma handing the orange flavoured mouth wash to Hinata for like the thousandth time tonight, Hinata accepted it with a kind smile. "Thanks," After he rinses his mouth, it was finally time to hunt for the last (lucky) person, which was proving quite a task because it was getting late, and most of the students are either home or in the dormitories. 

They found him outside the gymnasium, drinking from a water bottle, gulping it down like he's about to die from dehydration, Kenma was genuinely interested at the guy. He was tall, with muscular, well-defined limbs, leaning on the railings that separate the campus grounds from the rest of the city, under a lamp post. Dressed in black and orange, in what seemed to be a volleyball jersey, a gym bag slung lazily around his body. The tall, raven boy finally finished gulping down the liquid and squeezed the cap back on, putting it in his gym bag. Kenma looked at him, scrutinizing the tall boy. He's pretty sure by now that he's exactly Hinata's type. 

 _But he kind of looks scary_ , Kenma had to admit to himself. 

The cameraman looked behind him, Hinata was eyeing the football field from where they stood, looking for any sign of human life. Kenma called the boy and summoned him towards where Kenma was observing the tall boy just a few moments ago.

"Look, that guy over there." Kenma pointed towards the direction of where Mr. Volleyball player was at. He's pretty sure if it was under any other circumstance, Hinata would fail to see what or who he was pointing at, but considering that there literally isn't anyone left within their peripheral vision, he doubts even Hinata would miss.

"Who? What? What am I supposed to be looking at, exactly?" Kenma groaned. Of course, he couldn't be having his hopes up too high. 

He had to physically pull Hinata's gaze to where the only human being in front of them was. Hinata took a moment before it dawned on him that Mr. Volleyball player was supposed to be the last guy he's going to play with. 

Hinata smiled and giggled next to Kenma before whispering, "Kenma, I found someone!" Kenma flicked Hinata's forehead in a playful manner before he clicked his tongue. "Go get him, you dumb-dumb. I want to go home and edit and upload and render and  _sleep_." He was really exhausted and can't wait to wrap up. Hinata seems to understand where his friend was coming from so he nodded and straightened up before they walked up to Mr. Volleyball player. 

The raven boy looked up at the two men walking up to him and straightened up, looking stiff as a board.  _Who are these creeps?_ He thought. He's tired. Exhausted. And too done to even care, so he willed himself to relax and just get whatever this was over with.

A small, petite boy stood a few foot away from him, with a subtle grin on his face.  _He looks like he's supposed to be in High School. What's he doing here? And what's with the camera? Am I getting pranked or, no wait, if they are pranking me then they shouldn't be showing the camera-_

His thoughts were interrupted by a mellow, soft voice that he couldn't believe belonged to the small boy in front of him. "Hi, I'm Hinata Shouyou, what's your name?" He suddenly asked, with a bright smile on his face, lighting up the evening sky.

Mr. Volleyball player, like every single person who is sane enough, knows a bit of etiquette to know that when someone introduces himself, then he should too. "I-I'm Kageyama, Kageyama Tobio."  _What the hell? Why am I stuttering?_

The small boy's face lit up even more to make way for a smile, Kageyama felt his stomach do silly flutters, which was crazy because he doesn't even know the guy! He's just- attractive.

"Nice to meet you, Kageyama, Kageyama Tobio." Hinata looked up at Kageyama as he suddenly walked closer into the raven's personal space. The kid's toying with him! How infuriating!  _And I even thought he was attractive._

"Do you have some time to play with me?" Hinata started with his usual introduction of the game. Kageyama on the other hand was visibly puzzled, so he just nodded at whatever proposal the kid had with him. 

"Great!" Hinata exclaimed, too lively for eight in the evening, but Kageyama doesn't seem to mind, he kind of actually likes the liveliness and cheeriness that the boy gives off. "So, it's simple. We play a round of Rock, Paper, Scissors. When I lose, you get to slap me," Kageyama's eyes widened. He knows what's coming next, he's seen these videos before, it was the talk in university for some months now. He can't believe he's going to be in one of them though "But if I win," Hinata's voice suddenly dropped an octave lower, his eyes had a teasing glint in it, and a really goddamn panty-dropping smirk appeared on the orange-head's face "I get to kiss you on the lips." 

"That is, if it's okay with you though." Hinata's whole demeanor visibly changed, so rapidly that Kageyama's having trouble to process it. He eyed the young man, his orange hair looks almost scarlet under the lamp post their standing at, and now that he sees it a bit closer, the young man's lithe frame is built nicely. Toned arms, and prominent leg muscles etched through Hinata's skin-tight jeans. He was actually pretty hot.  _Well I guess if you have to be doing these stunts you have to have a great figure, right?_

Kageyama pondered over it for a second, before he thinks,  _What's there to lose?_ , and he nods. "Okay, I'm going to play with you."  _  
_

Hinata closed the gap between them, till there was only a few inches that separates their bodies, enough to let their hands do the rock, paper, and scissors thing. 

Kenma can even sense the attraction between the two. If they hadn't met so abruptly, he'd even mistake it for sexual tension.

Hinata looked back at Kenma and asked if the camera's rolling, so Kenma nodded. Hinata took deep breaths, trying to convince himself that it's just a game, and Kageyama's not really all that hot and gorgeous. 

"Okay, it'll only take a sec." Hinata reassured the man.

 _We can go at it a little longer, you know._ Kageyama almost said so, but he liked keeping his dignity, thank you very much.

"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot." They recited together.

Hinata held his hand up wide, his fingers spread apart to form a paper. While Kageyama's were closed into a fist in a rock figure. 

Kageyama had to steady himself as he suck in a breath before Hinata closed the gap between them completely, leaving no inch for disagreement, as Hinata wound his hands up behind Kageyama's neck and pulled him down. He hates having to tip-toe up, it hurts his pride. 

As the distance gets smaller, Kageyama had to put his hands on Hinata's waist, to support them both. His heart is beating so loud in his chest he's afraid Hinata could feel it so he had to pull back for a second to compose himself. 

With ragged breaths, Kageyama feels his heart steadying into a pace where he won't die. He asks, "Wait, how old are you?" He could've slapped himself. What a stupid question. But he had to say something to calm himself, somehow. Right?

Hinata seems fazed by the sudden question before he giggles and moves away from Kageyama's body, his hands never leaving the nape of Kageyama's neck like it belonged there, and they fit so well, just, what the heck?

"I'm twenty four years old, silly." Kageyama nodded frantically, not being able to register that the small man in front of him is five years older than him. He couldn't when Hinata suddenly pulled their bodies flush together and in such a flirtatious, tantalizing way, Hinata whispered, "Now shut up for one sec and give me my kiss, okay?"

And they kissed. Kageyama haven't kissed anyone else before so he has no experience to actually compare Hinata's with, but there's one thing he do know: Hinata knows what he's doing.

The orange-head aligned their mouths together, fitting perfectly, nipping and licking teasingly around the seams, and  _Oh my god what if I'm doing this wrong,_ Kageyama thinks, but his doubts are cleared when he hears Hinata's heavy breathing against him. 

With new found confidence, Kageyama kisses back, hard. Biting and pulling on Hinata's bottom lip before he felt something soft, and hot, and slimy sliding past his lips and entering his mouth. Hinata tasted of oranges, and happiness, and lust. 

They wandered each other's mouths, losing it in the rhythm. Not even aware of the camera rolling, filming them making out under a lamp post, because  _holy shit this is amazing_ , Kageyama thinks. 

The hands he placed around Hinata's waist glided down to his hips, to the slope of his ass and grabbed his ass cheek, giving it a little squeeze. Hinata gasped into his mouth, and Kageyama pulled him closer to grind their hips together and they both moan in the friction. 

They stayed like that for some minutes, hands roaming each other's bodies before someone was coughing beside them and they pulled away rather unfortunately, Kageyama shivered at the coldness that blew past him once Hinata's body was discarded from his.

The school security guard rambled something about it's late at night, and they shouldn't be doing whatever they were doing out there and they should just go home. 

Hinata pulled away from Kageyama's side and smiled at the taller boy, "It was fun playing with you, Kageyama." Hinata started to walk away, Kageyama holding on to the lamp post for dear life, before Hinata abruptly turned back around and pulled Kageyama down for a chaste kiss. 

"That was the best kiss I ever had" 

* * *

The next morning, during volleyball practice, a few of Kageyama's teammates were eyeing him warily, some even with jealousy. He was extremely irritated. During lunch period, there were a lot of curious glances sent his way and it took him everything not to ask what the fuck is everyone's problem.

That is, until he's back in his dorm room, fresh from the shower, getting ready to finally get his History paper some progress before the assigned deadline, and he powered his laptop on and scrolled through his News feed.

_Hot Showbiz News Today: June 1, 2015_

_Internet star Hinata Shouyou posted the latest episode of his famous Social Experiment hit: Rock, Paper, Scissors, Kiss. Things get heated with college student, Kageyama Tobio, from Karasuno University. Recent reports claim that Hinata was attracted to said college student. Meanwhile, the latest episode gets fangirls in a chaos. And if it's anything to go by, Hinata Shouyou tweeted last night: "Dying to meet you again :)"_

 

Kageyama's reply was instant, " _Me too."_

 

 


	2. Follow Backs Are Precious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boys freaking out over social websites

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter. Man, I'm on FIRE. I'm on a rOLL. Updating the next day after I published it? Man oh man. Hope you guys enjoy it, don't hesitate to criticize my work and tell me what ya think plz ur comments make me happy
> 
> shameless self advertisement: check out ze smut i wrote lol thensk

At first it didn't hit Kageyama that he just kissed an internet star, not to mention said internet star is  _The_   _Internet Star,_ till he woke up in the middle of the night to his phone ringing like crazy to the point where Kageyama's actually afraid he'd have to get it fixed again after he just got it last month. He sighed, moaned out of exasperation and tried to block out the sound of the broken scrap of technology he so proudly bought with the money he saved up, with his pillow. The sounds were muffled but in the cold, still night it's not a mystery as to why the ' _ping_ ' of said phone seems unusually louder than before.

It didn't take long for him to admit defeat, surrender, and rolled out of bed towards the table where the light of his phone illuminates the dark room. Kageyama grabbed it, looking at the screen through blurry eyes, trying to adjust at the sudden brightness that burns his eyeballs. "Ugh," he rubbed at his eyes "Shut up, you piece of shit!" He attempted to murder the thing, to throw it against the wall, but in Kageyama's sleep-filled mind, he thought better of it.

Cursing, and thanking the universe when his eyes started to function like how it's supposed to be doing thirty seconds ago, he scrolls through all the notifications that his, thankfully, now silent phone has accumulated at two in the frickin morning. 

It was endless. 

_Infinite._

Kageyama's thumb slid on the screen through the longest list of notifications he ever had. The white text turning into long specks of light because of his rapid scrolling. Well, it's not that he doesn't have a social life; actually he does (somehow). It's just that, when you're a known setter, volleyball magazines tend to feature you in columns. And, well, let's just say people kind of are very fond of the tall boy. 

But  _this_ , this is different. If his brain isn't so done with everyone's shit, and if his body isn't so tired, and done for, he might have freaked out. Unlocking his phone, it opens to his menu, the basics. Settings, messages, gallery; you know, those boring default stuff. Swiping his thumb over the screen, another set of applications appear on the screen with big numbers in red on the right upper corner of the icon. 

He tapped on the  _Facebook_ icon that has about a hundred notifications, scrolled through his profile where a shit ton of messages from people he doesn't know are screaming at him through the text. He read ones that are trying to convey a very important message, " _OMG HI THERE KAGEYAMA!!!! I SHIP YOU WITH HINATA SO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!"_ and some,  _"You're so lucky you got to play with Hinata, what's he like! And btw I totally support you two, just, uGH."_ and there are also various one asking him for a shout out, or if he's dating said Hinata, and some of them are actually hating on him for  _harassing_ this person they worship as a god.

Kageyama sighed, not being able to handle what he just witnessed, before exiting the app to open his  _Twitter._

And just about when he thought his _Facebook_ was in a state of chaos. He was  _so wrong._ Kageyama tapped on the notifications tab where it took a full three seconds before thousands of tweets and follows crowded the screen. 

In under the twenty-four hours that Kageyama didn't check his Twitter, when he's pretty sure there were roughly a hundred people following him, right now it kind of got out of hand. A whopping _229K_ where there was once an eighty-eight made its way next to the numbers next to his username. 

He skipped through the tweets of Hinata's fans praising him, through emojis, and screenshots of him kissing Hinata with his hand squeezing the smaller man's ass cheek. Kageyama felt the back of his neck and the tips of his ears starting to burn, probably dusted with deep shades of red. 

When suddenly his eyes caught a certain speck of orange, bright as fuck, in one of the display photos that one of his new followers have. Kageyama hurriedly tapped on the name of the boy he kissed seven hours ago and his heart almost leaped out of his chest at the sight of the user's picture. 

Closed mouth smile, his orange fluffy hair pulled back by a black scarf wrapped around his head, and a hand forming the peace sign, dressed in what seemed like a ripped white tee shirt with the words _Free Kisses_  on bold letters at the front, three little gold studs were peaking out of the bow of his ear that Kageyama thought that looked absolutely  _hot_. 

_Name: Hinata Shouyou_

_Location: I'm a Nomad!_

_Bio: I film silly stuff with my best pal @KenmaKozu and post it on my blog! Love my fans! 1/2 of HinaKen, spreading the laughs x_

_Followers: 11M_

_Favorites: 7K_

And when Kageyama looked at the white and gray letters next to Hinata's username,  _@ShouyouHina,_ he felt his stone heart skip a beat.

" _Follows You"_

He didn't need to think about it before he hit the follow back button, put his phone on silent, crawled back under the warm covers of his bed, and tried not to think too much of the stuff that happened and keep happening to him since he got a certain small, energetic, and the best kisser on Earth, played his way into his life. 

* * *

There was something pounding on Kageyama's dormitory room, no, scratch that. There was definitely  _someone_ pounding the door aggressively, knocking the goddamn thing out of its hinges, Kageyama groaned. Annoyed at the sudden turn of events that his new found sudden popularity have conjured a rush of annoying fangirls begging him for a direct message to Hinata, because apparently, the fact that the two are mutuals on  _Twitter_ was a big thing, and the showbiz industry is psyched about this being  _"The next step to something bigger"_.

"Kageyama, you volleyball freak, open this door!"  _What's she doing here?_ Kageyama rubbed his temples before pulling himself out of bed towards the door, unlocking the forsaken thing before opening it to a certain blonde, foot up in the air towards where the door was once closed, now wide open. 

"What the fuck, Yachi? Were you seriously going to kick my dorm room door down?" Kageyama eyed the girl, waiting for her to put her foot down before entering without so much as an apology for stepping on Kageyama's foot during the process. 

"Calm down, young prince. Geez," Yachi rolled her eyes, looked up at Kageyama before pulling out the widest grin ever, jumping up and down in front of a scowling Kageyama. "Hinata followed you on Twitter!" Yachi exclaimed, Kageyama raised an eyebrow before nodding. This seemed to make the blonde get even more excited as she started to make screeching sounds of dying mice, "And you followed him back!" the girl suddenly put a fist on her chest, above the place where her heart should be and sighed, looking up at the ceiling.

"Ah, young love!" She then glanced towards a stiff Kageyama, lips pursed and eyebrows knit in willing himself to not fight a girl, not to mention his closest friend. Yachi sighed, laughed under her breath before looking at Kageyama with a look that says  _I win_. "You can spit it out." She says. 

Kageyama let out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding before glaring at his friend, "Get out of my room."

Yachi left while giggling, quoting Shakespeare, and teasing Kageyama endlessly. 

For the nth time, Kageyama sighed.  _Why me?_

* * *

Hinata woke up with drool sliding from his mouth down to his chin; he looked out at the airplane window to see New York with all its morning glory before he looked at Kenma who was eating a pop tart beside him. 

"You finally woke up," Kenma's greetings are just  _superb_ "You were out of it for five hours. You want some?" The older man offered Hinata a bite from his snack before Hinata gladly accepted. After munching on the snack, swallowing with the finesse of a nothing. Because Hinata and finesse doesn't mix, okay. It's not going to happen. Hinata stretched his limbs, twisted his hips and rolled his skull, shaking off the pain in his joints that were stuck for god knows how long in the same position. 

"How long before we land?" He asked Kenma, that was now sipping on blue Gatorade. 

"In about fifteen minutes, I guess." He replied, looking out at the window with Hinata, eyeing the city below them and mentally destroying the clouds in the sky that are obstructing his line of vision. "Have you filmed?" Hinata asked, not looking at Kenma. 

"Just a little," Kenma sipped the last from his drink. "Want to watch it?" He suggested, and Hinata nodded with a kind smile. Kenma handed the small orange-head his smart phone, which was opened to a video from his gallery, showing Kenma in a red beanie. "Hi everyone!" was Kenma's introduction, voice kind of husky before the Kenma in the video turned the phone in an angle where you can see the sleeping form of Hinata, hugging onto himself, covered in a mountain of scarves. "Were on our way to New York to film with some of the other guys like Tanaka and Nishinoya. Then were going to attend  _U-Fest_ where we'll meet vloggers from around the internet world. So, yeah. That's going to be fun." Kenma placed the phone on the arm rest, you can still see Kenma, but Hinata's totally out of the view. "Holding this up is tiring!" He pouted. "Hinata's been sleeping halfway through the flight. Guess he's tired. We just finished editing and uploading some clips from this morning and he's tired as hell."

The Kenma in the video rotated his phone around so it was upside down, "See you guys later?" Before everything blacked out and Hinata gave the phone back to his best friend. "You're so lame." He teased. Before he took his own phone out, checking the new updates, the weather, and replying to Tanaka's messages telling Hinata to " _Hurry up, I'm bored!"._

Hinata also read some news articles, and apparently some hashtag has been going around for over ten hours now. "Hey, Ken. Look at this." Hinata moved so that his phone can be visible to the other guy, "Some hashtag called  _KageHina_ has been trending worldwide for hours now. What's it about?" The orange-head asked.

Kenma eyed his friend before replying, "It's a ship name." He simply says, leaving Hinata a lot more curious.

"For who?" Hinata asks, prying for more information.

"Kageyama Tobio and this dude called Hinata Shouyou." Kenma shrugged. 

It finally dawned on Hinata that the numerous posts under the hashtag was in fact about the tall, mysterious volleyball player that played the game with him last night. 

Hinata  _yelped._ "What the! Why?" His eyes were wide, like he can't seem to believe that it was such a big deal. Scrolling through more news, apparently, Kageyama followed him back on Twitter. He  _meeped._ Making the people around them wonder what the heck is going on in their seats. Well, it  _was_  a First Class flight so it's kind of unusual for obnoxious, overly-excited people like Hinata to be there, having an internal break down because frickin  _Kageyama Tobio_ is suddenly turning into a love interest, or so as the news articles claim. 

Hinata can't seem to contain his unexplained excitement, and he's blushing, and his heart is pounding like crazy and Kenma's moving away from him saying something like " _I'm sorry, I don't know him"_ to the people in the plane. Hinata  _can not._ He needs an outlet for this energy and what better way to do it than an _Instagram_ post, right?

So Hinata opened his _Instagram,_ tapped on the silly camera button, switched it to a video and started doing what's he's best at (aside from kissing and making out under a lamp post, of course) His smile was wide, a shade of red on his cheeks that seemed to go a shade darker on the screen. He breathed before biting his lip, preventing the smile that's creeping on his face, but it can't be restrained. 

Hinata smiled then, letting out a shaky breath before he calms himself to look like the gorgeous, flirty, cute guy he is. "Hi everyone, I'm Hinata Shouyou." He started, looking down on his thighs with a smile on his face, before he brushes his hair back with his right hand, then stopping just at the top of his head, gripping his hair for dear life before saying in one breath, "And Kageyama Tobio followed me back on Twitter." 

Hinata ended the video with one of his killer smirks, posting it for the world to see. 

Not ten minutes later, when they have finally reached New York and are walking out of the airport with security guards following and escorting them towards the parking lot where Tanaka was waiting for them for over an hour now to pick them up, passing through the waiting area filled with their fans, screaming and welcoming them to the city with much vigor, where the two men stayed for some minutes to thank and greet them, till outside where various cameras started flashing at their appearance, a certain brunette walked up to them shouting through the crowd:  _"Your fans got a lot more hectic after that Instagram post, Hinata!"_

Hinata paused mid-step, looking at the brunette with a wireless microphone on hand, the interviewer continued her train of thought with much more grace because they stopped walking. "Will you plan on meeting Kageyama Tobio again, Hinata?" Hinata was about to say something when the microphone was snatched from the brunette, and was now in Kenma's hand. 

Kenma looked at one of the cameras, smiled a genuine smile, before he answered the question for Hinata, "With what I saw last night?" Kenma paused to laugh through the noise before continuing, "It won't take long for these two dorks' paths to cross again." And with that Kenma pulled Hinata out of the crowd, laughing and kind of blinded by the cameras and kind of struggling to hear because of various reporters shooting them with questions, but before they out run them, Hinata turned around and made a gesture with his free hand.

His hand thrown into the air and stopped abruptly near his abdominal area in a fist, mouthing the word  _Rock._  

With the same motion and his hands open wide this time,  _Paper._

Then he made the same gesture for the third time with his middle and index finger spread wide,  _Scissors._ _  
_

Before he brought his hand up to his lips and blew it away,

 

_Kiss._

* * *

 

Oddly enough, when Kageyama saw the footage of Hinata freaking out over him following the small boy back, and then hearing Kenma's response to that interviewer's question, and that little action that Hinata did before disappearing into the parking lot, Kageyama felt a small tug in his chest that this guy,  _Hinata Shouyou_ , pulled from miles away, and he knew that on whatever twisted road or path he is at the moment, they're going to, and Kageyama quotes " _cross again."_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile at the airport, ten minutes before HinaKen's arrival:  
> "HINATA POSTED AN INSTA!!!  
> !"  
> "Wait what did he sAY?"
> 
> "AH HE'S SMIRKING!"
> 
> "GIRL CALM DOWN WAT DID HE SAY!"
> 
> "HE'S LOOKING AT ME WITH THOSE EYESSS!! AHH HOLD MEEE!!!"
> 
> "*HOLDS* WHAt. DID. HE. SAY?"
> 
> "KAGEYAMA TOBIO FOLLOWED HIM BACK ON TWITTER!!!!!"
> 
> Everyone: OTP AS F
> 
>  
> 
> "I'm sorry if this wasn't what you expected! I'll make sure that the next chapter's going to be fun and my babies are going to MEET. Okay ???????? BYeeeee!


	3. It Wasn't A Bear, Hinata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata thinks there's a bear beyond the protection of Tanaka's fences. 
> 
> Plot twist: Kageyama knew how to send a direct message. He knew all along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so excited about this chapter!!!!! A lot of stuff happens where you go a foot deeper in Hinata and Kenma's vlogging career and being internet stars and stuff. What I'm REALLY happy about is you get to see Tanaka, Nishinoya, and two other moreeeee !! (u read to find out i cant spoil it C; ) Errghhh! I had so fun writing this so I hope you enjoy reading it too. :D

_Three young men huddled around a laptop, three young men laughing loud. One falls down on the ground, now there's two young men left._

_Two young men huddled around a laptop, two young men laughing loud. Another falls down on the ground, now there's one young man left._

_The last young man huddled around the laptop, the last young man laughing loud. And then he falls down on the ground, now there's no one left to fall again._

Hinata enters the living room wearing nothing but a navy blue swimming trunk that falls above his kness, topless, with his signature black bandana wrapped around his head, and a white towel slung over his shoulder. The orange-head eyes his three friends that are scattered on the carpeted living room floor, with a curious look. He sees Kenma's laptop perched on top of a wooden table and he started moving towards it, kicking Tanaka's face while he's at it, but the poor guy can't even tell Hinata off because he's wheezing like an old gramps that choked on his dentures. 

"Guys, calm down. Don't die on me!" Hinata exclaims dramatically before he chuckles and finally made his way in front of the laptop that's opened at a video editor, playing some of the clips that they filmed a few hours ago on the busy streets of New York City. The clip ended already so Hinata clicks the rewind button and proceeded to watch it from the start. 

It was when they were running around in a skating park, the screen shows Nishinoya clutching onto his penny board, while Kenma and Hinata's each holding onto their own skateboards, running away from a screaming Tanaka who's saying something like  _I am so going to kick your guys' asses, just, get back here!,_ but the three other were laughing and sticking their tongues out at the camera, aiming teases at Tanaka, before Hinata threw his board down on the pavement and made his way towards a ramp shouting something muffled in the camera, but it was still faintly audible. _They'd need to add some subtitles to this,_ he thinks. 

"Tanaka is as ugly as a dirty pair of socks!" Hinata screams while he's in the air, the camera focuses in on Nishinoya then, where he's laughing at Hinata's lame attempt at a comeback. The camera was suddenly rocking back and forth, focusing on the ground and at Tanaka's shoes, it seemed like Tanaka's running right now, screaming like Tarzan before you see the camera aimed upwards for a worm view of Tanaka's face, then Kenma's suddenly tackling him down, and the camera falls and everything blacks out. 

The clip finishes that way and by then the three people behind him are dying and flipping around like fish caught out of water. Hinata rolls his eyes before making his way back to the sliding doors at the side of Tanaka's living room, "I'm going to go for a swim while you guys," Hinata turns around and gives a puzzled look at his friends trying desperately to breathe "Keep doing whatever this is. Okay? Nice!" Hinata then drops the towel he brought to a chair, running on the marble floor, before jumping on to the warm water of the swimming pool.

At that moment, everything was muffled by the sound of the water, Nishinoya's snorting drowned out by the sounds of bubbles floating about, Hinata then dived deeper before twirling his body around so it faces the sky, he opens his eyes to the city sunset. It was painted a shade of pastel orange, a few pinks and reds and whites, leading to a bright dark yellow sun that was slowly leaving his throne, making way for his muse, the moon. 

Hinata swam to the surface, climbing up the pool steps in such a way that you'd think it's a Calvin Klein commercial, basking in the last rays of the sun, the light bouncing from the drops of water dripping from his toned body. Hinata used both of his hands to weave through his long hair that has somehow or another tamed down even just a bit from the wild mess it was back in high school. He shook his head like how a dog would after a bath, splaying drops of water everywhere; it was such a delicious and heavenly sight that it's a mystery how the small drops of water didn't turn out to be the secret to unlocking the secrets of the universe and the cure to some kind of disease or the tears of angels that are so happy about this gift from god named Hinata Shouyou. 

Or something like that. 

He dived into the water once more, then another, until the laps he did can't be counted on one hand and he's already tired. Hinata discards himself from the pool to sit on the chair where he left his towel, which was now on his head, looking out into the evening view of the city lights. Tanaka's house was placed on top of a hill, far from the noise of the city, near enough the mountains where said boy can go about his rock climbing any time he desires. 

The light glows from below the hill, the road trailing up towards who knows where makes Hinata's thoughts wander back to what Kenma told the brunette at the airport a few hours ago. 

"We'll meet again, huh?" Hinata smirks, voicing out his thoughts, while images of a tall raven boy circling his arms around him, and lips as soft as the clouds against his own played in a series of flashing images in his mind. He looked up, when he suddenly hears some rustling from the bushes outside Tanaka's yard. Hinata stands up, and the rustling seems to get louder.  _Could it be a bear? I mean, were in the middle of no where so it's possible right?_ Hinata's suddenly frightened and wondered if it'd be wise to scream for help, when his thoughts are suddenly pulled to the sound of the doorbell ringing and Hinata's face lit up and broke into a childish grin. Dashing back inside the house and making his way towards the front door while his friends stood up to follow him. Shaking their heads at Hinata's behavior, who was now screaming and jumping on the balls of his feet like a kid on Christmas morning. 

Hinata threw the door open, smashing it against the wall that Tanaka's afraid the glass on said door would break into a million pieces. Not that it happened to him before, of course not. 

Okay maybe a little. 

But let's not get into the details of that, okay? For now. 

On the other side of the door, standing on Tanaka's doorstep was a very special friend to the four who are inside. There he was, standing on Tanaka's modern porch steps wearing a white button-up shirt under a black suit, sporting a black necktie, paired with skin tight denim jeans and finished up with some black Oxfords. His gray hair was in a tousled _I just rolled out from bed, but I still look hot, right?_ look and his face morphed from surprise to a lovely, kind grin.

Hinata's eyes were big and he suddenly threw himself at Sugawara, while Kenma struggled to remove Hinata from their friend, "Sho, you dumb! You're going to get his attire wet!" Kenma chastises, Hinata seemed to understand and suddenly let go of the taller man. "Don't worry, Ken, I dried just enough for hugs!" Hinata reassures his best friend, who was smiling sheepishly at Sugawara. 

"Oh my god, Sugawara you look like Jesus!" Nishinoya suddenly exclaimed, hugging a muttering Sugawara, something about _"I don't k_ _now how to feel about that but thanks",_  then it was Tanaka's turn to freak out, "Holy shit, Sugawara! Hi! Why didn't you say you were in New York?" Tanaka couldn't believe he was looking at his teammate from high school, and hugged Sugawara so tight it's kind of suffocating to even look at. 

"Aren't you going to let me in?" Suga asks them, "I'd love to sit and talk but let's do that tonight at the party." He adds, and Tanaka gladly made way for him to enter. 

"Welcome to mi casa!" Tanaka says smugly, before Sugawara was suddenly ordering them off one by one to  _Go take a shower_ and  _Wear something nice_ not leaving out a  _We're leaving in twenty minutes so get to work_. And the four of them scrambled away to their specific rooms. 

Kenma shared a guest room with Hinata, and he was standing in front of his suitcase trying to think of what to wear, thankfully he already took a shower after editing the clips they filmed earlier for HinaKen's blog, so Hinata can savor his limited time under the scorching heat of the shower he's taking. Kenma shouted from the room so Hinata could hear him, "Hinata do I have to go formal or is semi-formal just fine?" He waited for Hinata's reply, which came shortly after the sound of water died down, and the bathroom door revealed a towel-covered Hinata. 

"You can just go semi-formal like Suga did," He replied while drying his hair, moving towards his own suitcase and pulling out what seemed to be his usual outfit to go for when going to the grocery store, Kenma doesn't fail to notice the mess his best friend's starting to make with tossing his clothes everywhere. Kenma started to pull out his own clothes from his own suitcase,  _neatly_. 

"What're you going to wear then?" Kenma asked from where he was, looking at the clothes Hinata's placing on the bed which was composed of what seemed like ripped jeans, a graphic tee, a faux leather jacket and a scarf. All of which in varying shades of monochrome. "Well, you know. The usual." Kenma rolled his eyes.

Eighteen minutes later, five men were walking out of a replica of the white house that Tanaka calls his house towards a black limousine. 

Hinata's really happy about this. "Woah, Suga, you own this?" He asks with wide eyes. You can practically see the twinkle in his eyes and hear the amazement in his voice. Sugawara just laughed the small man off and shrugged, "Nope. I just rented it for tonight to take us to the party." Hinata nodded, still amazed. The five of them entered the vehicle, laughing at the peculiar behavior of the hugest internet sensation the world has ever known. 

It was going to be a fun night. 

* * *

After a painful long half an hour stuck in traffic, and the five men laughing too hard at some sick story of Nishinoya being mistaken for a ghost, the limousine finally pulled up at the entrance of the venue. Nishinoya opened up the door and stepped out on the red carpet that leads up to the double doors of the main event. Right from the moment the car door opened, a thousand flashing lights blinded them that it took them a moment to adjust from the sudden brightness that the cameramen, separated from them by a barricade, and human shields we call body guards, shoot at them. Faint noises of squealing fans can be heard, they're probably at some opposite side of the venue, but they're out there somewhere. 

Nishinoya alights first, posing for the camera for a moment before making some way for his other companions to stand into. Nishinoya went for a full-on formal attire because that's the classy man he is. Black shoes, white slacks, and a white penguin suit covering a black button-up shirt under it. There's a creamy white cravat on the outfit because Nishinoya says neckties and bow ties are overrated and cravats are the way to go (Don't even fight him on this or he _will_ not back down). His brunette slash blonde hair was styled in loose curls that falls just right around his face that completes the whole look that screams  _Classy fucker._  

Kenma's the next one to walk up next to Nishinoya, who was grinning mad and posing with too much enthusiasm for the cameras. Like what Hinata said, Kenma went for a semi-formal outfit. A white button up that he rolled just around his elbows, under a black vest. He paired it up with gray slacks and a leather belt, going for pointed black laced-up shoes. He doesn't go wrong with adding a little touch of his personality with a red beanie, though.

Next up, Tanaka gets out from the car, raising his hands up in a gesture that says  _No, really, I didn't spend too much time thinking about what I'd wear, but you know, that's just because I look so good in it right?_ Sporting an all black attire. A black trench coat that reaches his ankles carries the look, a simple black t-shirt with the words "I'm 2 kewl" in silver text peaking out, then paired with some black denim jeans and black chucks. Twirling around for the cameras with a smug intimidating look. 

Finally, it's Hinata's turn to strut the red carpet, and you can hear the sounds of angels falling from the sky and kissing the ground he walks upon. 

Hinata grins like mad before waving at the crowd surrounding him and walked up towards where his squad was standing at, at the middle of the way. 

Hinata's go-to outfit was the same as always. He wore a black band t-shirt that had a vintage feel to it because of the peeling letters of  _The 1975._ His bottoms were black jeans that has huge rips along the knee area, folded up around the ankles for Hinata's sneakers. Under his t-shirt, tied around his waist is a red checkered sweater, and his right wrist wore a single gold band to match the gold studs on his right ear, and also, his signature black bandana tied around his head.

Lastly, Sugawara alights and the whole shebang was complete, walking down the red carpet towards the doors that will take them to the main room for the party. 

After ten minutes of waving, smiling, and posing for the camera, entertaining some other vloggers that they met along the way for a selfie, they finally arrived at the lobby where the words " _U-Fest Internet Party 2015"_ were displayed.

It was late into the night but the whole room was warm and buzzing with excitement, the whole party lit up even more at the arrival of the top vloggers, Hinata and Kenma, and as they were chatting with some friends while waiting for the announcer to officially start the celebration, Hinata was suddenly pulled into a train of thought that he loves his life and he's thankful for everyone who's been with him till the end. 

The music died down to a low whisper, and all eyes turned to the stage, where a tall young man, looking to be around the age of twenty-seven, stood with a wireless microphone in hand. He cleared his throat before speaking into the mic, "Good evening everyone!" He starts, "Hope you all are having a good time. It's time to start our little party, right?" A chorus of affirmations were discerned from the energetic crowd, also some _oh my god, finally!_ Were there. "Well then, I'll start off with introducing myself. I'm Oikawa Tooru, owner of the Oi blog, famous for my talk shows. Welcome everyone, to U-Fest 2015!"

And the crowd goes wild. 

* * *

 

The party climbs up towards the climax when dinner was served, and the buffet served a hell lot of sweets and meat that Hinata never returned to their assigned table and stayed beside the food alongside with Tanaka, literally eating it all up. 

A lot of the other vloggers were constantly vlogging with their cameras and phones, but Hinata stuck with taking pictures of everything and posting it on his Instagram account with silly emojis attached on each one.

When the lighting dimmed and the pop songs that were playing were changed into sweet, soft melodies, the lighting on the stage turned much brighter, and Oikawa enters the stage again, looking swell as fuck, as he sits on a red couch opposite a white one and turned to the crowd with a smile on his face, "Hello again! Everyone liked the food?" He starts casually, sipping on a glass of wine conveniently placed on a tall table beside the couch. "I'm glad you do! Now, it's time for tonight's main event, where I will conduct an On-The-Spot interview with the top talk of today. Like, seriously!" He extends one of his arms that wasn't holding the microphone to emphasize what he was saying, "This dude's on the headlines all week, right?" 

He sighs then shakes his head, that warm (kind of sinister) smile never leaving his face. "I guess you know who I'm talking about, so let's welcome him in with a round of applause, the other half of the HinaKen blog, Hinata Shouyou!" Suddenly, a lively song played and everyone clapped as Hinata made his entrance to the stage, you can hear Tanaka and Nishinoya's cat calls from the table, a few feet away from the stage.

Sugawara tells Tanaka something about  _No, you can't take your shirt off._  

Oikawa stands up to hug Hinata before sitting back down on the red couch, Hinata follows, situating himself on the white one in front of Oikawa, grabbed the microphone that was placed on the arm rest and breathed out a husky, "Hi everyone, I'm so happy you're all here tonight." Then Hinata smirks, and you can hear the crowd go  _Aw_ at the inexplicable sight of _Hinata Shouyou_  in front of them. 

"So, Hinata, let's start of with the easy questions, okay? How are you? Loving your stay at New York City?" Oikawa asks the younger man, and Hinata's nodding before replying, "Yes, New York is beautiful! Also,  _oh my god_ have you tasted the grilled cheese back there?" Hinata makes a gesture with his hand that Oikawa interprets as melting into the heavenly goodness of the dish. 

"Not to mention, Oikawa, you kind of remind me of that guy from the Hunger Games. You know, that one with the pretty laugh?" Hinata snorts, the crowd laughs along with him knowing exactly what he means, before Oikawa joins in and suddenly everyone's laughing. 

The laughter died down and Oikawa was wiping his eyes for invisible tears, "That's a good one. Okay, but let's get on with the serious questions, okay?" Hinata nods with a smile, "Okay then, something that a lot of us here doesn't know: How did vlogging start out for you?" 

"Oh, that's quite a long story..." Hinata starts off then the viewers all mumbled something along the lines of  _No, it's okay, keep talking, please._ And Hinata chuckles at the response, "Okay, so here we go. I was in middle school when I started training for volleyball, and since no one was there to, you know, guide me along the way, my parents bought me this simple video camera," Hinata pauses because it looked like Oikawa was going to say something. 

"Oh, of course. It all starts with the first camera," He says while nodding before looking out at the crowd, "Right, everyone?" 

Hinata continues, "Yeah, exactly. So, basically, I started filming myself to check my posture when I hit the ball and stuff, but as I got around more, I filmed me eating my lunch, or me walking home, or me biking around the mountains and I just felt happy, but not quite complete. You know what I mean?" Then Oikawa nods before gesturing for Hinata to go on. 

"Right, so then, when I entered high school, where I met Tanaka, Nishinoya, Suga, and some other guys, they started following me around and filming their own so I kind of influenced them to start the whole vlogging stuff," Oikawa's face lit up then in acknowledgement before saying, "Oh, that's nice. I didn't know you were friends back in high school. And I'm assuming they were your teammates as well?" He asks.

Hinata nodded, "Yeah, that's the thing. That's why it got a lot more interesting and all the videos we made were composed of us and the team, it was fun. Back then, I thought I already found what it was that I was missing back in middle school, but I still felt it, like there was a missing piece that I'm missing."

"And then we went for Volleyball Training Camp in some other province back in Japan, and we were running around the area while I was vlogging even though Suga said I shouldn't, but I still did." Hinata laughed then and looked at Suga from where he was, "Sorry for that, Suga." And the said man just raised his hand, index finger and thumb touching to form an  _O_ shape and his remaining fingers spread up wide in an  _It's okay_ sign. 

"And I kind of got lost. And was wandering around aimlessly, looking for a way to somehow find my way back to the team, then I saw this kid, wearing a volleyball jersey that was color red, so I walked up to him to ask for directions. When I reached him though, he was doing something with his phone, like he was editing clips from a music video and jumbling them up, and then we talked about how we were both lost and just waiting for someone to come and pick us up, and we just  _clicked_. I told him about me vlogging and stuff, and his eyes lit up, and it all started from the  _"Hi my name's Kenma, you are?"_ and I answered with my own name then before we knew it we became best friends." 

"When he graduated high school a year before I do, he told me he's going to attend university to study for web designing, something bout encoding and learning his ropes with editing and stuff, and I swear I cried back then because I actually planned on majoring on Communications. Four years after that, we were living together in a small run down apartment filming silly stunts and I knew it, I felt it, that I was finally complete." 

Hinata looked back down towards their table, and Kenma's there, smiling up at him with tears in his eyes threatening to spill and Hinata smiled back. Oikawa looked genuinely touched at the story. 

"And then two years after that, you guys went viral, and look at you now." Oikawa says, Hinata just nodded and kind of shook his head like he can't believe it still, "I know, it feels like a dream!" He exclaims. 

Oikawa turned back to him then, looking at Hinata with a playful expression that didn't match the seriousness in Oikawa's eyes, "So when did Kageyama Tobio happen?" He asks.

Hinata's eyebrows shot up, before he blushed and scratched the back of his neck, "Eh? It just kind of happened you know? But, yeah. So, Kageyama Tobio happened." 

Oikawa breathed out, "Look, the guy's big right now! Because of that last episode, his name is instantly glued next to yours, and I don't think that this was supposed or is going to stay as  _"it just happened"_ right?" Oikawa shrugged then, like he knows what will happen, because honestly he kind of does. He's been in the industry far too long to know how these stuff goes down. 

Hinata shrugged back then, shaking his head while the blush on the orange-head's cheeks died down to a rosy pink. Oikawa sighs, "You know pretty well what I'm saying, Hinata." Then Hinata sighs in defeat, "Yeah, I do." 

Oikawa says something about how the paparazzi's going to be all up in their business but Hinata's fine and used to that already, then Oikawa starts saying stuff about "Your fans won't be happy about this. That Kageyama kid's in for a  _lot_ of competition."

At that though, Hinata smiled,  then it morphed into a grin, before he settled for smirking, catching Oikawa off guard, and is it just me or is Oikawa blushing right now? "Competition?" Hinata repeats.

"Not really." Hinata finishes. Then the crowd goes crazy and is thrown into a frenzy, before Hinata stood up from the couch and waved at the audience, "Good night, New York!" 

Hinata put the microphone back on the couch, patted Oikawa on the back, placed his index finger on Oikawa's chin and pushed it up. "Don't be so surprised!" before he smiles and leaved the stage, walking towards the table where his squad is at, clapping at Hinata's arrival. "Sorry guys, can we go home in about an hour? I'm kind of tired." Hinata states with a sheepish smile and Sugawara looks at him with a caring expression on his face, "Of course, Hinata. Anything for you." 

The party died down to a slow rhythm, everyone easing into the late city night, and the five young men said their goodbyes before they set off towards Tanaka's modern version of the white house, laughing and teasing each other. Kenma observes the whole thing, smiling to himself while he eyes Hinata who was sitting beside him. 

He knows that Hinata already knows about it, so he keeps it to himself, " _I feel complete, too."_

And once they were all under the warm covers, with the soft futons they brought from the rooms and set up on the living room floor. Kenma looks up at the high ceiling, feeling content with the entangled limbs that are pinning his body down, drowning out Tanaka's snores and Nishinoya's sleep talking. Closing his eyes and drifting off to dreamland.

* * *

 

Kageyama was walking the calm streets of Karasuno University with a certain annoying blonde in tow, "Can you shut up for a second? I don't want to hear how your gym teacher was feeling up his students." He told Yachi, annoyed. Yachi let out a  _hmp!_  Before putting her hands on her hips and faced the tall raven, "What? You rather hear my own version of you feeling up Hinata's butt? Okay then. Your large calloused hands, mapping out the smaller boy's body-" 

She was cut off by a specific blushing volleyball dork saying something like " _Oh my god, shut up for a sec! Don't fantasize about me grabbing H-Hinata's ass, you weirdo!"_ and Yachi replies with a  _"You don't call me a weirdo,  you weirdo!"_ Where Kageyama spits another one back like,  _"Only weirdos call other people weirdos!"_

And then it dawns on him that if that's the case then he just admitted to being a weirdo. 

Oh well.

The teasing died down and they were silently walking on the sidewalk before Yachi asks Kageyama where they were going at nine in the morning. "I'm going to buy a literature book for one of my English classes." And Yachi just nods at this, then they finally reached the street where the bookstore was, and Yachi was suddenly over joyed about something that she fails to talk English. "Kage- ya- ooh- look!" And Kageyama turns around to a picture of Hinata Shouyou, half naked, with water shining on his six pack.

Kageyama's jaw dropped. Looking back at Yachi with an embarassed and red face. Yachi's eyes widened suggestively, "No, I'm not going to buy that. No, Yachi." 

Except maybe he would because the big yellow words that says  _Sneak Peak to Hinata Shouyou's swimming at a backyard pool in New York City_ and  _Hinata reveals stories from his past_ and there's something that really got Kageyama's attention,  _Special Message for a Special College Student._ _  
_

Kageyama returned to his dorm after seeing Yachi off to her side of the campus dormitories, placing the literature book he bought on the table, bringing the magazine he bought while blushing madly and a certain blonde annoying college student behind him, squealing and saying something about  _Oh my god, my OTP feels!_

The raven's heart was beating fast when he looks at Hinata's toned body, his gaze lingering for maybe a second too long on his nipples. Kageyama shook his head at the thoughts of what'd it would taste like if he licked the water away from the orange-head's body, slapping himself to get a hold of his imagination.

He specially can't deal when he read the column about Hinata's interview at some kind of vlogger party that happened in New York. 

Kageyama thinks on how it all ended up this way, how the heck did it turn out that he's being hunted by some internet star's fans, why it turned out that his heart beats a little faster at the mention and the view of Hinata's name. How he ended up taking a screen shot of his instagram posts, reading half way through thousands of his tweets, and slowly progressing on watching all of his vlogs. 

Kageyama struggles to put a name on the foreign emotion, then he unlocked his phone, tapped on the link of Hinata's twitter profile and proceeded to type out a direct message to send the man.

After much contemplating, editing, deleting certain words to sound more casual, Kageyama settled on sending a few words. He then starts to read the sentence over and over in his head, trying to convince himself that he's just going to message the man he had his first kiss with then left leaving Kageyama with fuzzy, disgusting, warm feels.

Kageyama looked away from the screen, tapped the _"Send"_ button and throws his phone on his bed. Burying himself into the magazine he just bought, not bothering to read the chapters of How To Kill A Mockingbird his teacher assigned to the class. 

Instead, he curls up in his bed, hugs his pillow before groaning in frustration. Trying not to think of the sentence he sent the very person that's driving him crazy since yesterday. 

It read, " _Hi I'm Kageyama Tobio, do you have some time to play with me?"_

 

But it's there, at the back of Kageyama's mind, creeping up at him even as he sleeps, dreaming of no particular orange-head, and how this person tastes of oranges, and happiness, and lust. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi fuck im sorry that took so long holy shit I was writing for five hours straight i hope u like it????
> 
> im so happy about this chapter idk why? But the only thing that im not happy about is that my babies didnt meet like how I said they would but the plot was just calling to me that it didnt happen!  
> im sorry again but i hope in the upcoming chapters they finally do :)
> 
> tell me what u think about it, your comments make me happy <3 ;_;
> 
> okay BYEEEEE


	4. Panda and Blue Heart Emojis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two dorks being cute on twitter can you guys not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i started school and there was this cute guy and i cant D:  
> ANYWAYS READ THIS LOL
> 
> Btw u guys shld def check out this song called "King" by Grades!!! Gloomy told me about it and it's super awesome! :D

The soft layers of blankets ruffled due to the movement of a certain orange-head, awaking from his slumber with a messy heap of hair, carefully resigning from under the envelopment of being stuck between Tanaka and Sugawara for twelve hours straight. Groaning and kind of half-asleep, his successful attempt of getting up and proceeding to move towards the kitchen was interrupted by the sound of his phone beeping from a notification.

 _The battery's probably dead,_ Hinata thinks before he makes his way towards his previous spot, crouched down and lifted up the pillow that was muffling the sounds from his phone, and true to his theory, the phone was in fact two minutes away from dying. He sighs and stood up, climbed up the stairs towards the guest room that he shared with Kenma, got his charger from his torn-apart suitcase and plugged it near the desk. 

Hinata sat down on the bed for a moment, steadying himself from all the movement he's done after he just woke up. He stretched his body, shaking away the grogginess and the remnants of sleep. Then his belly rumbled signalling him that his body is in need of nourishment and that he's not some kind of immortal creature that can go on for weeks without eating. Hinata clutched his abdomen, "I'm hungry," He says to no one, stood up and took his time in moving back down towards the kitchen, "I need to wake Kenma up if I want to get something in my stomach." He states. 

So making a sharp U-Turn from the kitchen, he made his way back to the living room that has turned into their sleeping quarters since they've decided to bring futons down from various rooms, crouched down towards Kenma, who was sleeping in the middle next to Tanaka and Nishinoya, and poked his partner on the forehead. 

Kenma stirred from his sleep, then Hinata poked him on the  neck, and Kenma's forehead was knitting and he was groaning. "Wake up, Ken." Hinata whispers, and Kenma's eyes opened up slowly, focusing on Hinata's eyes which were upside down from his point of view. Kenma relaxed at the sight of Hinata and not a serial killer trying to hostage him in his sleep, and lifted his hands up from under the covers to hold Hinata's cheeks. 

"Hmm, Hinata what are you doing? What time is it?" Kenma asks, still holding on to Hinata's cheeks, "I'm waking you up because I'm hungry and I need you to work your miracles in the kitchen. It's like, I'm not sure, around ten in the morning." Hinata whispers back, chuckling softly at his best friend's silly antics. "Oh," Kenma says in realization, leaning up to kiss the tip of Hinata's nose before letting the orange-head go and standing up, careful not to wake up the others. 

Hinata chuckled at Kenma, who was an enitrely different person for the first few minutes after he wakes up. It's normal and he's used to it already. They made their way towards the kitchen. Hinata sat on one of the chairs around the counter, while Kenma did his thing with the coffee machine, making enough for everyone. "Pancakes?" Kenma asked and Hinata nodded greatfully. 

Once Kenma finished gathering all the ingredients and started making the batter, he started rambling off in all his post-sleep morning glory, while Hinata was sipping from his cup of coffee Kenma poured for him sometime before. "This tastes as amazing as usual, Ken." Hinata compliments him and Kenma smiles sadly, cracking another one of the eggs from the tray at the side of the bowl to add it in the mix. "You used to say that a lot before, remember?" Kenma asks, looked at Hinata before he continued on with mixing the mixture lazily, with a steady rhythm. 

"When?" Hinata asks, "You know, back then." Kenma sighs, "Sometimes I wish we could've worked out if I wasn't so, you know?" Kenma turns around, took out a pan and placed it on the electric stove. "Don't be so harsh on yourself, Ken. It wasn't just meant to be, okay? We talked about this." Hinata replies, and Kenma then started to cover the pan with butter, the smell wafting over towards Hinata. "Well, yeah. I know that." Kenma replies, still not looking at Hinata.

"So what's the problem, Ken? You can tell me anything." Hinata asked his best friend, looking at the back of Kenma's head and forcing him to look at him, but Kenma was starting to pour some of the pancake mix on the pan so Hinata just stopped trying to conduct some best friend-telepathy. "I just miss you, I guess," Kenma replies, looking at Hinata for a few seconds before turning back at the pan. "Even though you're always there and we're always together, I don't know, it's just sometimes I remember how we were back then and how everything could've been the same if I wasn't such a douche about it." Kenma seemed to be finished with his little rant, Hinata downed the rest of his coffee, jumped down from where he was sat and made his way beside Kenma. 

"Don't think about it anymore. It's in the past, we were aware we weren't working out. It was a mutual decision so don't think too much about it. It's as much as my fault as it is yours, okay?" Hinata reassures him and Kenma just nods, smiles, and flipped the pancake on the pan that was turning into a beautiful shade of brown. 

"Yeah, I'm sorry. What am I even saying? This is so embarrassing!" Kenma suddenly mutters, closing his eyes and ignoring Hinata's sudden case of chuckling. "It's okay, Ken. I'm used to your silly ways." Hinata says after a few seconds of trying, and failing, to control his laughter. "Just do your thing with those babies because I'm starving!" Hinata says exasperatedly. 

"Whatever you say, Sho." Kenma shakes his head, and looked behind him towards the trio of zombies making their way towards the kitchen. "It smells like heaven in here!" Tanaka exclaims, too loud to be considered he just woke up. "Is Kenma making pancakes? Oh my gosh this is awesome!" Nishinoya's also a loud one, and Sugawara tells them something about  _Of course Kenma's cooking, what you thought Hinata would be?_ And everyone laughed along, Hinata bringing out the maple syrup and the Trio working their way on preparing the utensils on the counter top. Kenma just smiled, thinking to himself how he can't regret anything that has happened that lead to where they are now, because Hinata's still there, and they're happy, and that's how it's going to be. 

* * *

 

After breakfast, the squad excluding Hinata wanted to go for a swim in Tanaka's pool. Hinata excuses himself from the outrageous group who were pushing Sugawara, fully dressed, into the pool. Hinata climbed up the stairs for the second time that day towards the guest room and started to go on his daily task of checking his social networks. 

Starting off from his Instagram account, where he made sure to post everything he ate last night at the party, he smiled at the beautiful comments of his fans. After a few minutes of that, he opened his Twitter, where his notification loaded up into countless fan spam. Hinata didn't mind, because when he was in middle school he used to spam Little Giant's twitter to get a follow or a mention or even a goddamn notice. But after Hinata's four-year experience in going professional in volleyball before he got signed off to an agency and decided to quit, he even got to play a match against his idol. Just one of the perks of being Hinata Shouyou. 

Hinata then conducted a random follow-spree, one he has never failed to do a lot of the times he gets on the social website, and replied to as much of the fan spam he can. He also can't forget about the Direct Messages that some of his fans like to drown him with, so he replies to some of that. Smiling and laughing at the ridiculously adorable things that his beloved fans do to get him to notice them, but after around thirty conversation threads later, his thumb stilled from where it was on the screen, his cheeks getting hotter, and his heart beating a little faster.

_Kageyama Tobio @TobioKags: Hi I'm Kageyama Tobio, do you have some time to play with me?_

Hinata's whole face broke out into a bright grin, his heart threatening to jump out of him and he calmed himself down by taking deep breaths, tapped on Kageyama's name and typed out a reply. "Sure thing, what game? Wait... It's like the middle of the night in Japan right now!" And he sent so, without much of reading through it or thinking it through, he can't. Hinata put the phone back on the desk, he stood up from where he was sitting and made his way to the bed, and then, like the mature twenty-four year old he is, started jumping in glee. 

* * *

 

Kageyama's eyes were probably sporting the black pools of the universe underneath it, because he can not fucking sleep. Sending that message was a mistake, because after thirteen fucking hours he got no reply. He tried to calm himself by saying it's normal because Hinata's a huge star that doesn't have the time to scroll through three lifetime's worth of personal messages, but that didn't do anything. 

 _I'm so stupid!_ Kageyama tells himself, burying himself on the bed, trying to get himself to sleep because he has class in the morning, but that was proving to become impossible right now because he was wide awake.  _Fuck it!_  Kageyama sprung up from the bed, moving towards the bathroom to take a shower in hopes of that calming him down, but halfway through the bathroom door, he heard his phone  _beep_ for the first time in forever. 

His eyebrows shot up, and he quickly grabbed his phone that was resting on the bed and Kageyama's whole world spun around when he saw that the little adorable shit finally decided to reply.  _Finally_ Kageyama thinks, tapping on Hinata's name to open up the message. Kageyama reads it over and over, cursing himself for not remembering Hinata's on the other side of the Earth and frickin timezones are annoying as fuck. His breathing became uneven, which was dumb, because they're basically talking about nothing at the moment. 

"It's an hour before midnight, but I can't sleep anyway. Want to play 20 questions?" Kageyama, as much to his own surprise, managed to send out the message in under a normal time that a reply should take without having to edit it out more than he probably should. He gave himself a cheer for the accomplishment, smiling at the sudden notification that indicates Hinata has already replied. "Silly, you should sleep! But that's okay, right? Because you get to talk to me?"

Kageyama smiled, feeling a blush creeping from his neck and on his face, typed out a simple reply while trying to push out the image of Hinata grinning on the other side of the screen, "Yeah."

* * *

 

The raven laughed for the hundredth time that night, or morning, whatever 1:34 AM means. He was currently still talking with Hinata, who was expertly explaining to him how pandas are the best thing on Earth and why said species are the orange-head's favorite animal. "They are so adorable!" Hinata says, well, types. But same thing, because Kageyama imagines the smaller man's voice in his head. "Okay, I get it! Mine are cats." Kageyama taps out the reply, and grins at the string of emojis that Hinata sent his heart going dysfunctional at the sight of a panda, a cat, and a blue-colored heart in between. 

Kageyama ignored it, kind of, but took a screen shot anyway. "Why blue?" He asks Hinata, who replied a few seconds later with a "I like the color blue, well, dark blue to be exact." And Kageyama's heart skips a beat at that. "Oh yeah?" He replies, and Hinata says "Yeah. How about you? What's your favorite color?" He asks in return. It was supposed to be a game of 20 questions but it kind of got out of hand, now, the questions they asked came out randomly, and they easily lost track and are too lazy to go back and count. "Mine is orange." Kageyama answers. 

Hinata doesn't fail to catch up on the orange emoji, next to a blue heart. And Kageyama sends back a blue heart, because that's the flirty casual guy he is. Hinata then replies with a, "Dark blue... I bet it looks good on you." He says, and Kageyama smiles again, yawns, and tells Hinata how orange will probably look great on him, and the conversation dragged out for another two hours, before Kageyama got DM limit and Hinata did too, so Kageyama tweeted instead.

" _Had fun talking to you, I'm going to go sleep already. @ShouyouHina"_ With a panda emoji attached to it. And after thousands of screaming fan girls later, Hinata replied. " _.@TobioKags I still think dark blue looks good on you! Good night from New York, silly."_ And a lot more daring than the taller boy, Hinata attached four blue-heart emojis, and after another hour of tossing and turning, finally at four in the morning, Kageyama found himself drifting off into a much awaited slumber. 

* * *

 

Hinata and Kenma catches a cab later on that afternoon, got out on one of the calm streets of New York City, expertly weaving their way through the masses of people that didn't recognize them with the heavy clothing, and finally made their way to one of the homey cafes situated in an old-fashioned part of the town. Kenma pushed the glass doors open, the sudden rush of warmth hitting the duo. They walked up to the second floor, into a part of the store near the windows, where a man dressed in office-clothes was waiting for them with a smile.

Hinata moved faster, his steps becoming frantic, and the man on the table stood up to greet them but was suddenly attacked by Hinata's rib-crushing hug. "Takeda, I'm so glad to see you!" Hinata exclaims, letting go of the man so Kenma can hug him too. "Were you waiting for long?" Kenama asks and Takeda just shakes his head before sitting down, the two younger men following suit. 

"I already ordered something for you guys, so you don't have to worry about that." Takeda says once they were all comfortable, took out some papers from the messenger bag he was carrying and gave Hinata and Kenma a copy of their own. "So this is the schedule of the projects that the agency signed with a company in Los Angeles and Tokyo," Takeda starts off, "You guys should probably read it, but I already assured that it's up to your contract's standards, so there's that." Hinata skims through the file, smiling at Kenma who was reading the whole page diligently. "So when do we start?" Kenma asks Takeda, who was kind of like their manager but not really. Takeda was assigned to take care of them who was part of the agency that they signed with. It's kind of a complex deal but it works out just fine. 

"I have arranged a flight for Tokyo that you'll take tonight at six." Takeda brought a small envelope from the messenger bag and hand it to Kenma. "Those are your passports, and plane tickets. Don't miss your flight again, okay Hinata?" Takeda eyes Hinata then, who was pouting at Takeda. Kenma assured Takeda that they won't miss the flight and he'll keep an eye on Hinata this time.

"Okay, that's great! Your contract in Tokyo goes for eight months and then the rest of the year you got it off. You can still continue to vlog through out your break, of course." Takeda smiles at them, and the waitress comes and places their orders on the table. All the formalities subsided and was replaced with a friendly air of familiarity with the three. 

Takeda laughs at a story that Kenma told them, before looking at Hinata, "So Hinata, you're all over the articles these days. What's up with that Kageyama kid?" Takeda asks rather bluntly, causing Hinata to blush and Kenma to snort. "They were talking for five hours straight today!" Kenma states, and Hinata blushes a shade darker, Takeda smiling and chuckling along. "Well I do hope you get it together, Hinata! I'm rooting for the guy." Takeda says, then he stood up and looked at his watch, which was a sign that he was about to leave so the two younger men stood up as well. 

"I'd better be going right now. See you guys in Tokyo?" Takeda asks, telling the two that his flight was scheduled tomorrow and that they'd meet somewhere on the other side of the planet, and to call if there was something wrong. "Okay, Takeda. We'd better get ready for the flight too, bye!" Hinata and Kenma said their goodbyes, catching another cab to take them back to Tanaka's place to gather their stuff. 

* * *

 

The two young internet stars were in the plane, after a painful hour of enduring Tanaka's dramatic farewell, and Sugawara being the mom he is, and Nishinoya joining in on with Tanaka's crying. Hinata and Kenma made their way through the crowds in the airport and was back in a plane that'll bring them back to Japan in thirteen hours or so. 

Hinata was tired. Kenma was, too. They were on the edge with falling asleep and Kenma, in under an hour of the trip, was covered in hoodies and sleeping peacefully beside Hinata.

On the other hand, Hinata was busy telling Kageyama that he was going to sleep because his flight is frickin thirteen hours long, and Kageyama really doesn't need to wait the whole time in the airport. But still, the raven insists. So, Hinata just gives in, telling Kageyama to get some rest because he's pretty sure the college student didn't get much of that because of the conversation they had earlier. 

Kageyama, calculating that by seven in the evening Hinata would be arriving, he set out plans with Yachi to go there, in which the blonde gladly obliged, screaming and jumping up and about for god know's what and why. So, after going through the day's classes with the curious glances of Karasuno University's students, by 6 PM, Kageyama and Yachi were on their way to the airport, which was packed. 

Yachi wasn't wrong when she told Kageyama to wear something that wouldn't disclose his identity which was, as Yachi describes,  _Hinata Shouyou's boy candy,_  because once they set foot on the airport, various signs with Kageyama's name on it was there, like, they were expecting him to come from New York too? He was wearing denim jeans and his black converse, with a black tank top underneath a really fluffy dark blue sweater, paired with a creamy white thick scarf wrapped around his neck. 

Kageyama sighs, and let Yachi drag him towards a not-so densely packed area where he can probably see Hinata and Kenma's arrival. An hour later, the fans inside the airport suddenly got louder and Kageyama started to wonder if that was even legal, but then it probably is because if not then the frickin police would've done something by now. Then it hit him that the vlogger-duo have probably arrived, and he was proved to be right when he sees a bright heap of orange hair entering the scene.

Kageyama's breath hitched, heart beating faster at the sight of the beautiful creation that is Hinata Shouyou, who was making his way towards the lobby with all his angelic grace, and Kageyama can not take his eyes off of the smaller boy. 

Hinata was slowly making his way towards where the crowd was, he was smiling, waving and saying something to everyone he passes by, but Kageyama notices the way Hinata's eyes sweeps off the crowd, kind of like how he's waiting or rather  _looking_ for someone. And Kageyama suddenly feels his feet taking him closer to the boy, but with much restriction because of the crowd. But because of his height, he has an advantage, so with much swiftness, he takes off his scarf, waves it around and yells at the orange-head from across the sea of fangirls. 

" _Hinata!"_ And even though the whole thing was ridiculous, with all the noise and screaming of the fans, Kageyama's heart skipped when Hinata caught his eye from across the mass of people, waved at him, smiled, and formed a heart figure with his hands. Kageyama suddenly felt someone tugging him away, and he turns around from Hinata's retreating form, swallowed by the guards that escorted him out the airport, and finds himself face to face with Yachi, who was smiling at him and raised her hand to give Kageyama a high-five. "Nice going, Kags." Yachi says, and Kageyama just smiles down at the floor, replaying the scene of Hinata looking at him at the sound of his voice, and how Hinata's hands forming a heart afterwards meant the world to him. 

* * *

 

Once Hinata was in the safety of a taxi, he takes his phone out, opens a certain someone's link, and gladly types out something he's been dying to say the moment he laid his eyes on him. "I told you," He starts, "Dark blue  _does_ look good on you." And he sent it.

 

Kageyama's phone vibrated from where it was in his pocket, he took it out, ignoring the sparkle in Yachi's eyes, they were inside a small fast food chain near the airport, eating unhealthy dinner, when he read Hinata's message and he feels a small flutter in his stomach. He asked Yachi to hold his phone and take a picture of him, doing the same thing that Hinata did before, and did the heart shape with his hands. 

 

He sent it to Hinata with a panda and blue-heart emoji, and when Hinata opened the message, he saved it to his camera roll, smiling at the sight of a blushing and kind of annoyed Kageyama, inside what seemed like a McDonald's chain, forming a heart with both of his hands. Hinata sighs, ignores Kenma who was trying not to laugh at the picture, and Hinata then decided to make the silly picture his lock screen wallpaper, and when he looks at it, he knows that playing with Kageyama Tobio was the turning point of his life, and oddly enough he's pretty happy about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u so much for reading! make sure to tell me what u thought and what ud like to see in the comments! :D
> 
> i love reading them istg omg


	5. Smells Like One In A Million

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awkward making out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got another chapter out! Thank you so much for all the love I've been getting for this story it means the world to me that you're enjoying this AU as much as I do! Please don't hesitate to tell me what you think in the comments!!!!!! xx enjoy reading ;)

The current cab that Hinata and Kenma were riding was just an emergency escape from the chaos of the airport, so after Kenma insisted the cab driver to take their payment after much struggle of persuading him, they got off in front of a small town salon and proceeded to make the arrangements and call for the designated car that'll take them to their living quarters.

Hinata groaned in exasperation, "Why do I have to carry all the bags?" eyeing Kenma from the corner of his eye who was busy tapping away on his smartphone trying to contact the agency. "Well that's because you need to learn your lesson, Hinata." Hinata pouted, jutting out his lips. Kenma called him "Hinata" he must be really serious about this  _teaching him a lesson_ thing.

"I didn't even do anything wrong!" Hinata argues, but Kenma was hell-bent on letting Hinata carry all the bags because, well, they were heavy. "Technically you really didn't but," Hinata's eyes lit up at the first part of that sentence, but quickly deflated at the sound of the last word. "I've told you countless times already not to do that in an unofficial event." Kenma chastises the orange-head. 

Said orange-head had an adorably annoying frown on his face, looking at Kenma with pleading eyes before saying, "But they were really nice to me, besides they're our fans and we need to show them that we appreciate what they do and their support for us." Hinata sighs, feeling defeated already. Kenma took a beat before replying and said, "Yes I know that but like every other time that it had happened it causes inconvenience to other people and we don't want that now, do we?" Kenma looked pointedly at Hinata then, eyebrows up and lips in a tight line. 

"Okay. I'm sorry, and I'll carry the bags." Hinata gives in, holding onto the bags and suitcases like it's the last thing he has to do before he moves away to oblivion, his mind crawling away towards the extreme oddity that makes up Hinata Shouyou's very core, but he's pulled out of his reverie at the sound of his phone ringing. The travel bag that his right hand was carrying a while ago was placed on top of one of the suitcases, fishing out his smart phone from his pocket and handing it to Kenma. 

Kenma took it without question, knowing too well that it's someone from the agency freaking out about their whereabouts and Hinata doesn't have what it takes to deal with it. Kenma tapped the screen, bringing Hinata's phone to his left ear. "Hi this is Kenma Kozume speaking." Hinata can hear a faint sound of a female voice on the other side of the line and Kenma momentarily removed the phone from the side of his face to put it on speaker. 

"Oh, Kenma! It's Kiyoko, is Hinata with you?" Turns out that the female voice belonged to their manager and not someone who was going crazy looking for the vlogger-duo. Hinata spoke towards his phone, "Yes I'm here! Hi Kiyoko!" Hinata replied cheerily. "Oh good, you're together. Where are you guys? Pretty sure you aren't in the airport anymore." Kiyoko asked.

Kenma was the one who replied, "We're in front that one salon that we went to back in summer." There was a moment of silence before Kiyoko's voice broke it. "That one with the cute hair stylist?" Kiyoko giggled when Kenma replied with a half-hearted  _Hm, yeah sure._ Once the giggles subsided, Kiyoko cleared her throat before saying "Okay then. The car would be there in a jiffy so just wait for a little while. Make sure to greet your chauffer, okay guys? Bye then!" Kiyoko already hung-up on them before Hinata and Kenma had the chance to say goodbye. 

Oh well. 

While waiting for the car the agency sent, Kenma told Hinata the story of how they stumbled upon the salon last summer, and how Kiyoko was fawning over the "cute" hair stylist and how disappointed she was to know that said hair stylist was not going to be working there for too long. A few more embarrassing short stories of Kenma's summer escapades later, a sleek and jet black car pulled up next to the sidewalk they were standing at.

The window rolled down and Hinata's jaw dropped at the sight of an average-built man, around the same age as him, with short black hair that falls down to his chin, with freckles sprinkled across his cheeks. Said man on the driver seat smiled up at them, "Hop on." He says. 

Once Hinata and Kenma were situated inside the car, Hinata riding shotgun and Kenma stuck in the back, the car was filled with a beautiful shade of friendship, rainbows, and prancing unicorns. 

"Yamaguchi! Oh my god! Why are you driving this car?" Hinata grips the chair, bottling in his excitement for the greater good on the people on the road. Yamguchi smiles from behind the wheel, "I'm driving you guys home, what do you think?" Hinata smiles widely then, and Kenma shakes his head at the sight. "That's nice, but why?" Kenma asks, leaning towards the front of the car, popping his head in between the two seats. 

Yamaguchi glanced to the side before looking back on the road and replying. "I insisted. Well, because, I wanted to see you guys." Hinata and Kenma  _aw-ed_  at the reply, and are those tears, Hinata? 

"That's so cheesy, Yamaguchi! Oh man you need to stop hanging out with Tsukki!" Yamaguchi blushed at the mention of the blonde, letting out a shaky breath and laughing the jab off. "Shut up, Sho. Tsukishima is far from cheesy, maybe even the complete opposite of it." Kenma thought. Hinata nodded like he was actually thinking the thought through. 

"You guys, stop it!" Yamaguchi states, and Hinata teases him further more by poking his sides wherein Kenma slapped his hand off, "Don't tickle the driver, Sho." And Hinata just snickered and had a certain glint in his eyes, aiming his fingers towards Kenma who quickly backed away. "Not me!" Kenma held his hands up in surrender, and Hinata sat back then, a playful smile plastered on his face. 

"Anyway," Yamaguchi starts, "Guess you guys have a pretty busy year ahead of you, right?" 

Kenma nods and Yamaguchi sees from the rear-view mirror, "We have a new contract with the Tokyo branch of the International Volleyball Organization. Seems pretty hectic to me." Kenma says, and Hinata's eyes were wide at that. "Wait, what? We do?" Hinata asks. Kenma nods then, "Didn't you read the documents?" Kenma asks already knowing the answer, "Of course I didn't! Stupid, Ken!" Hinata rolls his eyes, "Oh man, I didn't know we had our contract with them that's so awesome!" And the other two inside the car just smiles and shake their heads at Hinata. 

"It is, actually." Kenma agrees, a small smile on his lips at the thought of having to spend some time with his favorite sport, and with Hinata nonetheless. It was really, as Hinata said,  _awesome._  

"So Hinata what's your relationship with Kageyama Tobio?" Yamaguchi asks, rather out of the blue, and Hinata took a few moments for the sudden question to settle in, a soft shade of pink dusting his cheeks. Hinata wonders since when was it a mundane topic around him to bring up the college student, and how he didn't pay mind at the sudden occurrence. Hinata smiles, looks out the window, at the passing images of the city. "We're just Twitter mutuals, is all." Kenma and Yamaguchi opened their mouths to say something before Hinata looked back towards them, tearing his eyes away from the view of the outside world, and says "As of the moment, yes that's all." 

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, with Yamaguchi weaving his way through the veins of the town towards the subdivision where Hinata and Kenma's house was at, Kenma drumming his fingers on the window to the beat of the song playing on the radio, and Hinata falling asleep on his own arm, Yamaguchi turned left towards the long entrance of the subdivision, waking Hinata up to get his Identification Card that will serve as their entrance slip.

Hinata's eyes opened slowly, his body taking in his surroundings, looking up at the open window of Yamaguchi's side of the car, smiling at the lady guard who had her hands out towards him. Hinata quickly registered the fact that they were at the entrance of the subdivision and this lady guard was waiting for his I.D. which he quickly got from his wallet at his front pocket. He handed it to the guard who took it with a smile, she made her way towards the spacious guard house and the gates opened allowing them entrance. She gave Hinata his I.D. back and they drove off towards home sweet home. 

Yamaguchi insisted on helping Hinata bring the suitcases inside the house but Kenma was firm on not letting him. Hinata sighs and smiles at Yamaguchi, telling him that  _It's okay, I got it_  and Kenma was pretty satisfied about that. They talk for a little bit on the pavements, with the car softly humming beside them before Yamaguchi had to go.

"It was so nice to see you guys again!" Yamaguchi says, hugging Hinata before doing so to Kenma too. "See you around in the agency, okay?" Kenma says, smiling at Yamaguchi who was getting inside the car before driving off. The two vloggers stayed there until the black car was out of their line of sight, making their way inside the house.

Hinata was the first to pass through the front door, inhaling the scent of sandalwood, scented candles and cinnamon. " _Ah!"_ Hinata exclaims after inhaling, "Smells like home!" He says. Kenma shakes his head at how Hinata has a specific indication of smells, looking around the interior of the modern house that they bought from an old married couple. 

It wasn't so special, really. It was two-storied with five bedrooms and two bathrooms located on the second floor. Down at the first floor was the living room, kitchen, dining room, a small bathroom, some storage areas, their work space where they usually film, and then outside they had a spacious backyard with enough space to fit the Hummer and an oak tree. 

The furniture was basically random stuff that Hinata bought off of Ikea and the Internet. Pretty much how a house would look like if it was owned by two twenty-something year olds who were barely home even, but it was loved. The house was their resting place, and it's better than any other five star hotel.

"Get some rest, we leave in three hours." Kenma told Hinata, who was now face-first and knee-deep in the huge sofa in the living room, and Hinata emerges from the throw pillows to reply. "Okay, are we going to meet the dudes from the Volleyball place?" He asked Kenma, and said Kenma nodded, making his way upstairs to sleep. Tired, done, and just overall want to drift off to dreamland.

"Kenma let's take the Hummer." Hinata said, tossing the keys of the said vehicle into the air and catching it with his right hand, making his way towards the garage where the marvelous thing was held, Kenma trailing after him. "We can just take a taxi, you know?" And Hinata gaped at this, looking at Kenma with delirious eyes and says, "Can I drive the Hummer, please please please?" Hinata pleads, and Kenma just nods because who in this world can resist Hinata, anyway? 

No one that's who. No one is immune to his pleading. No frickin one. 

And so Hinata pulled the Hummer away, leaving the house with Kenma riding shotgun, driving happily towards the International Volleyball Organization Tokyo Branch. Whistling the harmony of the song that was playing on the radio, bobbing his head up and down, and Kenma notices how much more jolly Hinata got since talking to that Kageyama kid, and how much they've interacted in the course of four or five days. 

It was a twenty-minute drive from their house towards the establishment located in the heart of the city, and once they reached their destination, Kenma insisted he'd be dropped off at the small Volleyball Souvenir shop outside of the establishment, telling Hinata something about how they need to show some hospitality and respect so he's going to buy some gifts which was kind of dumb because Hinata's pretty sure they also own the souvenir shop but didn't say so. 

Once Kenma is safely outside of the vehicle and inside the knick-knacks store, Hinata made his way towards the parking lot, looking for an empty slot and putting the car in park. He stayed inside for a minute, taking a selfie wherein his left hand was forming a  _Rock'n'Roll_  sign with his pinky, pointer, and thumb standing up. Posting it on his Instagram and Twitter with the caption, " _Time for work!"_ Before he got out of the Hummer, closed the door behind him and made sure it was locked five times. 

Hinata followed Kenma into the store and helped his best friend look for the best gift that will somehow look like they were respectable young men who knows the way of an independent young adult. 

They walked around the small shop, eyeing the small volleyball merchandise and contemplating about which from the jerseys, framed picture of a popular professional player, and a signed scrap of cloth they should buy. 

Hinata settled on buying three pieces of bobble-head figures of the Tokyo Team mascot, and Kenma got a pack of cookies shaped like volleyballs, placed it in a shopping basket and took it to the empty counter to check it out. 

The man handling the register smiled up at them knowingly, taking the items they will pay for and scanned the bar codes. Their total amounted to $30 and Hinata paid for it, handing out a $50 dollar bill and leaving the shop, letting Kenma be in charge of bringing the stuff they bought and getting his change. Hinata pushed the glass door outwards, his right foot stepping out of the air-conditioned shop, but after a split second he quickly came back into the shop and walked towards Kenma with a nervous and uneasy smile. 

Kenma had a brown paper bag in his hand, which Hinata took wordlessly and cradled it in his arms. Kenma looked skeptical about it, like,  _Wow Hinata you're carrying the bags without me telling you, is this the apocalypse?_  But Kenma didn't say anything, settling on letting Hinata do his new found kindness, and handed Hinata his change of $20, walking towards the glass doors that'll lead them outside. 

Kenma places his hand on the handle, pushes it open, and steps out outside. 

Hinata stands inside the shop waiting for Kenma to come back, and sure enough after three seconds Kenma came scrambling back inside the souvenir shop, closing the door behind him and fumbling with the lock. 

Although a little breathless, Kenma looked at Hinata dead on the eyes before saying, "What the _heck_  happened back there?"

* * *

 

 _What the fuck am I doing with my life_. 

Were Kageyama Tobio's exact thoughts as he lets his blond hormonal female friend drag him towards what seemed like the building where he attended some conferences about the Karasuno Team's matches, and he also doesn't fail to notice how there's a huge group of twenty to thirty people in front said building. 

"Yachi, what the fuck are you doing?" Kageyama asks, not so annoyed as he lets himself out to be but rather tired and just going with the flow. "Shut up, Kags. This is for your own good." Yachi stops dragging him momentarily, and Kageyama struggled for a moment to get his balance back, Yachi still clinging onto his sweater, that Hinata said looked great on him, for dear fucking life. 

The raven was pretty sure he was looking at Yachi, who was eyeing the area around them and constantly looking at her phone like she's looking for something, with an expression that says something like  _Let go of me or I will strangle you but I can't do that because I am literally so done with dealing with this shit_. 

Today may have been the most hectic and mood-swing-ish kind of day he has ever lived in his nineteen years of existence. Seeing Hinata back at the airport was one thing, but Kageyama hoped for _much, much_ more than just a second of eye-contact with the orange-head. Kageyama knows that the chances were pretty slim, maybe even one in a million, and it was basically impossible for that to happen. To meet Hinata and get to talk to him personally and not through the blinding brightness of his cellphone screen, seems like a dream so near yet so very far out of reach. 

Yachi finally stopped eyeing the circumference and huffed out something under her breath that sounded a lot like  _We're almost there_ , proceeding to manhandle Kageyama again, walking directly towards the huge crowd that is progressively getting larger by the second. Kageyama eyed the mass, and placed his weight firm on the ground, yanking his arm free from Yachi's grasp, who looked at him surprised.

"I've had enough with crowds." Kageyama says simply, already done with all the events that transpired that day. It was getting dark, like really dark, as the night gets deeper, and he's beginning to question why are two college students in an establishment parking lot at this time on a weeknight.  _Oh well, fuck it right?_  He thinks.

"Okay then we'll go somewhere without a crowd, is that acceptable dear Highness?" Yachi replies, rolling her eyes at Kageyama who  _tsked_  in return. Yachi seemed to take that as an affirmation, and started pulling Kageyama towards the entrance of the building where in fact no one was standing. They stopped there, Yachi letting him go and crossing her arms in front of her chest. Kageyama eyes the place, wondering how Yachi knew the place considering she knows nothing about the sport Volleyball but shook the thought off. The taller boy knew how Yachi can work extra hard at some things sometimes and convinced himself that she must've stumbled over an article once or twice. 

"So," Kageyama starts, putting his hands in his jean pockets and looking around, "Would you mind telling me why we're here?" He asks, looking in front but speaking to Yachi. Yachi just hums a song he doesn't know, before she says something along the lines of  _Just wait and you'll see. You'll thank me for this later._

Kageyama doubted that, what with the ever evolving crowd that is accumulating in front of what seemed like a souvenir shop, with a very blurry indistinguishable silhouette of someone standing inside the shop. Kageyama squints, eyeing the kind-of-but-not-really familiar curves of someone he may-or-may-not know. Kageyama wracks his brain to put a name on the form, and just when he thinks he's finally got it, his thoughts were distracted by a sudden loud scream from a girl inside the crowd.

She was saying, " _There they are!"_   pointing at a small dark alley hidden from the main streets. 

Kageyama followed the finger to where the girl was pointing, and it finally dawned on Kageyama who  _they_  were and why there was an annoying huge-ass crowd in front of the Volleyball Organization at frickin nine in the evening. 

It was him.

* * *

 

The narrow dark alley that the guards lead them towards looked a little like a tunnel but it was actually just a small hidden space that would've been pretty visible to the world if it wasn't already dark outside. Hinata gripped the hem of his shirt, trying to stiffle his laughter because the whole thing seems like a funny prank. Kenma shushed him from where he was walking in front of the orange-head.

It happened too fast. 

Hinata posted a selfie not an hour ago and apparently the window was caught in the screen and, well, this happened. 

The top-vlogger may have forgotten one of the golden rules of taking selfies; which was not to do it near a window for it will, as Kiyoko their manager has once said,  _disclose your location_. And without any further explanation, the selfie that Hinata took before getting out of the car caught the huge-ass sign of a restaurant across the street, and some FBI child put two and two together and brought along the whole neighborhood gang to stalk him.

 _Nice_. 

They were walking slowly towards the backdoor of the establishment, being escorted by some guards that were patrolling the area awhile ago. When some child with frickin X-Ray or Mage vision spotted them and started shouting and pointing at them saying  _There they are!_ While jumping up and down. 

That seemed to flip a switch, and in a series of events, after a swarm of overly-excited fans ran up to them like they were the finest pieces of meat in the market, and everything was just in a state of ridiculous and oddly hilarious chaos because it was dark and where even is the moon, and how the hell can they see in this frickin darkness. 

No one seemed to know what the heck was going on and who was who once the huge pool of raging humans swallowed up Hinata, Kenma, and some frustrated guards who just want to do their job without having to deal with fangirls and fanboys, but everyone's night plans just came crashing down because someone just had to post a selfie near a window.  _Sigh_. 

Hinata was in between a girl who had long brunette hair and another person who has a huge muscular body which he isn't even sure if it belonged to a man or a woman. Still, despite him being unknown to them he had trouble thinking of the next action to do.  _Should I run out of the crowd? Should I stay here? Should I wait for the sky to open up and some angels to come sweep me off my feet and bring me to paradise?_ Were what he was thinking. 

Without Kenma, he was a lost dog. 

So Hinata just stayed there, immobile, drowning in the mosh pit in front of the Volleyball Organization.  _So much for having to look like respectable independent young men, huh?_ He thinks, snickering under his breath and swaying to the movements of the crowd. 

Hinata started wondering what even is the crowd doing when they can't frickin see. But still, the crowd seemed to be moving as one, in one fluid action, motion and direction. And Hinata thinks there needs to be someone out there who should study the behavior of crowds in a dark habitat because it's really a bizarre and mysterious thing. 

His brain storming, however, was distracted rather unfortunately because he was  _this_ close to unlocking the secrets to Kenma's culinary skills when a calloused hand gripped his arm and started pulling him away and outside the crowd which was moving towards South as one, as a firm group, a  _pack._  

The orange-head didn't know why, didn't have any idea, but he didn't fight back even though we all know he has the strength to do so. Rather, he let himself be dragged outside the mass of bodies and once he was free from the bindings of the crowd, was pulled into a really small, really dark, and really narrow space just beside the establishment. 

If he couldn't see before he's pretty sure he's blind now. 

So Hinata threw his hands in front of him, feeling his way through the darkest kind of dark he's ever been and yelped when something hard hit his fingers. "Oh my god what is this?" Hinata felt around the foreign thing more, it seemed like some kind of cloth-like material was obstructing him from thoroughly inspecting the alien substance, then he hears a voice that he knows all too well and his hands immediately stilled. 

"That's my stomach, dumbass." The owner of the voice said, confirming that what Hinata's feeling is the owner of the voice's set of six pack. 

Hinata laughed awkwardly, patting the stomach with his right hand, "Well, you got some nice abs." Hinata said and the owner of the six pack laughed at that. "Why thank you I like hearing people tell me I have nice abs." 

Hinata's eyes started adjusting to the darkness and he can see the faint outlines of a specific raven-haired, tall young man. "Kageyama, what a surprise." Kageyama felt his heart leap at the sound of his name passing through those lips, lips he have kissed just a few days ago and he struggled to calm his breathing at the thought of being in such a dark and tight space with Hinata frickin Shouyou. 

Kageyama breathed out, and it registered to Hinata how close they were and his senses went hyperactive. Funny how this happens the second time they actually meet, but hey he ain't complaining.

Hinata felt Kageyama's warm breath tickling his cheeks, he may be a few inches away from him at the moment but he wasn't so sure. He can feel how the taller man's legs were pressed up against his own, knees to knees, thigh to thigh, and their bodies breaking apart from the hips up and Hinata's itching to just close that gap. 

Hinata's hands, left limp at his sides after some awkward groping of abs, immediately went up to Kageyama's nape, snaking from the taller man's chest before settling on the space perfectly, just like that one time under that lamp post, and the orange-head marveled at the feeling of Kageyama's heart, beating a mile a minute, against his own rather calm one. 

Kageyama was about to say something but his breath hitched so he had to try again, ignoring how Hinata's body is vibrating against him because the small shit had the nerve to laugh at him. "What are you doing?" He asks, completely dumbstruck at how things ended up when he decided to save Hinata from the crowd just a few minutes ago, like he's some kind of knight in shining armor, and well, let's just say Kageyama didn't think this through. 

Hinata laughed again, a beautiful and sweet little melody that Kageyama wouldn't mind to look stupid for just to hear, "What does it look like?" The smaller man teased, removing one of his hands from Kageyama's nape to weave it through the raven's hair, and Kageyama shivered at the feeling. "Is my hair a mess?" He asks Hinata, and Hinata just laughs again, inching closer towards him, discarding his fingers from Kageyama's messy tangle of hair and snaked it down to Kageyama's jawline, his chin, his neck, stopping short at the visible area of his collar bone peaking from the sweater. 

Kageyama's breathing was labored, cursing because Hinata is so composed right now, like he's done this before. He probably did, he  _was_ considerably older than him and probably not even a virgin anymore with a lot of experience but that isn't the point right now because Hinata's pulling him down, bringing his neck to his lips and biting and nipping around the sensitive area. 

Kageyama struggled to keep himself standing, rested his hands around Hinata's slender hips and bringing them against the wall for some leverage. Hinata started moving upwards, which caused Kageyama to lean down even further, towards Kageyama's jawline and littered him with hot open-mouthed kisses. 

The raven realized how Hinata doesn't like looking up at him literally because of his small stature, but Kageyama wasn't having any of that. He liked how Hinata's body is built, small but muscular, completely enveloped by his larger own, and before he know what he was doing his hands made it's way towards Hinata's thighs and pushed him off the ground, circling the orange-head's limbs around his hips, and Hinata's face to face to him right now.

Hinata stopped kissing him, looking him at the eyes, "You look amazing." He says, and Hinata smiles at that before giggling, saying something about  _You can't even see shit right now, silly._ And Kageyama smiles at the endearment, remembering how Hinata called him that specifically the first time they met. 

Kageyama's hands were back on Hinata's waist, tracing small circles against the clothed body, hyper-aware of Hinata's legs wrapped around his body and his arms resting around his neck, and he gets off the wall to dip towards Hinata, kissing the side of his lips and not quite satisfying. Kissing Hinata's nose, his cheeks, his forehead, and his chin. 

Hinata was giggling all cutely and Kageyama couldn't handle it, he pulled away for a second, breathing in some air because he's now starting to realize how breathless he is, but before he had a huge gulp of the air there were hot soft lips pushed against his own, moving with him with complete synchronization, and he drinks in the taste of Hinata and the feeling of how his lips presses against his, and how fucking lucky he is that he got the one chance in a million to be able to hold this person in his arms right now.

Hinata plays around with the close-mouthed kiss, biting and nipping Kageyama's lower lip before Kageyama made the first move to tickle Hinata's lips with his tongue, hungry for entrance, wherein Hinata gladly complied. 

The kiss was hot, and it lasted long before they were both gasping for air and had to pull back, so Kageyama nudged Hinata's head with his own and Hinata's body arched up making some way for Kageyama. Kageyama placed soft kisses on Hinata's neck, and Hinata lets out soft noises. 

After some while they stopped, Hinata still cradled in Kageyama's arms and they were just talking in soft whispers in between kisses before Hinata says "It's nice to be back in Japan," and Kageyama replies with a "Welcome home." And they stayed that way for a few minutes, laughing, and talking about the world, and just overall content with how things ended up because they feel like it's where they should've been for a very long time now.

Then suddenly Hinata perked up, inhaling the scent of Kageyama, who smelt like lavender, sweat, and he smiled. Remembering what his best friend said about how he had a certain indication for smells, he smiled then, inhaling and drinking the scent that intoxicates him. Smirking at the thought that crossed his mind that Kageyama Tobio, in fact, smells like he's Hinata's.  _  
_

And said orange-head nuzzled against the raven's chest, calming himself at the scent that envelopes him before sighing. 

 _Mine._  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh wow hello thanks for reading! Tell me if I should make sexy times for this story bc i honestly dont know if i should squeeze that in in this light hearted story. Let's seeeee.
> 
> anyway please leave a comment and tell me what u think, i love reading them <3


	6. Kageyama, Kageyama Tobio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Too many questions, not enough answers.
> 
> Who cares?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long i dont know what happened i was just so lazy hahahhahaa
> 
>  
> 
> dont worry ihavent forgotten about this story i love it too much to do so and also, this chapter's a bit weird i'm not really satisfied with it but who cares i've been getting SO MUCH LOVE for this story that i just didn''t care
> 
> hope u guys love it??? or like it??? or enjoy it?? tell me in the comments, loves <3

There were exactly two instances when Kageyama Tobio had been extremely infuriated with his phone. One time was when he woke up in the middle of the night to his phone beeping crazy over some new found popularity in his once were isolated social networking sites. The second time was right now, his phone alerting him every two forsaken minutes that his battery was barely holding on to dear life.

It wasn’t even that surprising. Everything Kageyama’s been doing with the phone up to this point would surely take a toll on the small electronic’s life span. At first he was a little afraid of the idea, thinking of how Hinata would react to his sudden clinginess, but then a day passed by when the orange-head didn’t so much as message him on Twitter or anything. That seemed to stir something up in the raven, and then sure enough he’s been sending the orange-head a little too much messages and calling him a little too often than necessary.

And much to Kageyama’s surprise, Hinata didn’t reply at least to one of his texts neither did he call back.

He slammed the damned thing on the library table.

Some of the other college students who were busy working on their projects, to be submitted just before Holiday break rolled in, thankfully, were seated on another table from the raven. Unlike this unlucky member of the female specimen, Yachi Hitoka, who unfortunately had to redo the whole page of trigonometric versus geometric angles for her class with Ms. Garcia, throwing piercing glances at the raven who now had his forehead down on the table, crunching up the pages of the opened book beneath his weight. _Oh the poor books, bless your souls._

Yachi tried to level her patience, she’s been trying for quite a few hours now, but it was dangerously nearing its end. She controlled her breathing before finally taking up the courage to whisper, hoping that the freaky librarian wouldn’t pick up on the vibrations of her larynx. “The heck is with you today? You’re ruining my life.” Yachi said, hoping that her exaggeration would hopefully get her point across.

Kageyama just groaned, sounding somewhere between a dying walrus and a drunk hormonal teenager.

Yachi rolled her eyes at her friend’s childish behavior, “Okay. So you’d rather have it your way? Then fine, if that’s what you want.” Yachi proceeded to tear yet another page of her notebook because of the little mistake she did with that last angle. _Screw you, Ms. Garcia. Screw you and your low tolerance for mistakes._ But along the process she also thought about the poor leaves from trees that were cut down to make this piece of paper, _I’m sorry, leaves. I am so very sorry._

Yachi prayed  that the Leaf Goddess would accept her apology.

The blonde started to re-write the whole thing over again, this time making sure to get the right degree of the angle first with the protractor. Yachi peered from above her head to a sad little raven boy, who for three days now had been in the depths of Shitty Moodville, population: Kageyama Tobio.

She didn’t really understand what it was about, but for the first day it wasn’t this bad. It was the morning right after they went to the Volleyball Organization Tokyo Branch and Kageyama was a happy little shit all morning through noon that it was actually creepy. But then evening rolled in and Yachi vividly remembers Kageyama almost skipping dinner, but that wasn’t really something out of the ordinary for a college student, but then to top that up Kageyama forgot to attend volleyball practice.

Yachi knew by then that something was definitely wrong.

Kageyama _never_ forgot something as important to him as volleyball practice.

 _Never_.

Imagine the panic Yachi must’ve been in. Try to visualize how frantic she was on expecting some kind of natural disaster to clean all of humanity off of the face of this Earth. Then Kageyama glares at her from across the room, and then she knew it’ll all be okay in the end. Just, not now. But in the end, it will be.

Kageyama emerges from the chair, screeching the chair on the tiled floor causing Yachi to wince. “Where you off to?” She asked her friend, Kageyama just blinked a few times, trying to adjust his vision to focus on her. “The bathroom,” he said, proceeding to put away some of his stuff but not quite in a way that says _I’m about to leave_ so Yachi takes his word and believes that Kageyama is really just going to take a piss and not really bail on her.

It happened quite a handful of times, can’t blame her for doubting him.

“I’ll be back, don’t worry. You still have to pay for dinner, remember?” Kageyama says as a farewell, before the back of his head disappears behind a tall shelf from an aisle of history books, his footsteps shushed and relaxed from the now carpeted walkway.

Yachi sighs in defeat, trying not to think too much of it and carrying on with finding the co-terminal and reference angles of the given negative degrees written on her notebook. _“Don’t get lost, stupid.”_ She says to no one in particular, but still, if it had to be for anyone it’d have to be for Kageyama-

Kageyama Tobio. 

* * *

 

Turning the sharp corner to the left, the world opens up to a beautiful place called the restroom. Kageyama checks the signs that indicate _Men_ and _Women_ twice, trying to figure out if it’s been tampered with by some fraternity students trying to get a hell out of it. He sure did take his sweet time though, trying to peel off the stickers or check if the screws were loose or anything, because not long after, halfway through convincing himself that at the other side of the door was not a group of ladies who would scream obnoxiously at his arrival, he hears someone snicker from behind him.

Kageyama whips his head around, ready to fire a nondescript glare towards the person who dare intrudes his restroom-sign-inspection he’s quite unknown for.

Dark blue meets golden.

Kageyama may have been a bit stupid; his only fortes being volleyball and losing sleep over hot orange-head internet stars, but not to the point where his instincts would rival over his common sense like it is just about right now.

In front of him, not five feet away, was a teenage girl looking to be around the same age as him. Probably a freshman in college or something, he’s not really sure. His mind was having trouble putting two and two together, his thoughts focusing mainly on the bright orange curls that the young lady possess, the soft locks falling by her waist in a really tousled but at the same time rocking awesome hairstyle. She was wearing a rather sunny outfit for the cold weather, some black tights under some ripped shorts, paired with a black sweater that eats up her wrists, finishing it off with three gold necklaces in varying lengths that gives the look some statement pieces, her feet covered up nicely in some black and white Off The Wall’s.  And then there were her eyes, _damn_ those eyes.

“What were you doing?” She asked, her voice something between velvety and rough. If it was any other person Kageyama would’ve found it annoying but screw it, she seems worthy to be spared. Kageyama was about to make a wise comeback (not really) when the girl suddenly snorted, her right hand barely covering up her mouth in the process. “We’re you checking the signs out?” There was something teasing in that tone but it was hard to focus right now, really. _Kageyama, please get your shit together._

“Uh, yeah, I was?” Kageyama replied, not really fully comprehending what was happening when the teenage girl started laughing full-force. “What’s your problem, dude?” She says in between her little fit of laughter, walking to Kageyama with tears in her eyes and placing her hand on one of the raven’s shoulders. “Oh man, you’re a funny guy! I’ll give you some points for that,” She says, making Kageyama a hell lot more confused than he already was. “Wait, sorry, I’m confused? What are you talking about?” Kageyama tried to commence communication, but the other person wasn’t able to reciprocate with the same train of thought. “Excuse me for a minute, honey. Have to take a leak.”

The girl patted him on the back before entering the bathroom that had the _Women_ label on it, praying to the Bathroom Label Goddess that it was the accurate one.

Kageyama waited for a good twenty seconds, half-expecting a group of men to scream because a cute little girl entered the Men’s bathroom, but thankfully that didn’t happen.

Once he got out of the bathroom, done with doing his business, he saw the orange-haired girl standing outside of the bathrooms, her back pressed up against the wall, her eyes closed.

Now that Kageyama can take a good long look at her without the teenage girl laughing at his pre-bathroom business ritual, she is, even though Kageyama would _hate_ to admit it, beautiful. A spitting female-version image of-

“Oh, good. You’re back.” Her eyes opened, body propped up and proceeded to walk over to Kageyama, hands stuck out towards the taller boy. “Hi! I’m Hinata Natsu, just turned eighteen a few weeks back, and yes,” She lifted her other hand out in a peace sign, “I am Hinata Shouyou’s sister.”

Kageyama shook her hand lightly, his mind doing a celebratory dance for some reason he doesn’t know, “Oh, nice to meet you, uh, Hinata? I’m Kageyama Tobio.” The raven found it odd to call someone else Hinata rather than the other Hinata which was a male and kissed him three days ago and wasn’t replying to his texts or calling for god know’s what reason. “Eh, just call me Natsu, I don’t really mind.” She said, easing Kageyama’s little dilemma. “Yep, I know who you are. Sure you aren’t Kageyama, Kageyama Tobio?” She said jokingly, a soft high pitched giggle passing through her lips.

“Wait a minute, you’re eighteen?” Kageyama asked, bewildered. Natsu just blinked at him before shrugging and nodding. “That’s what I said. Got a problem with that?” She struck a pose, her hand propped up on her waist in a half-assed attempt on intimidating the raven. Kageyama just held his hands up in mock-surrender. “Nothing, just, are you sure you aren’t twenty-four years old and secretly Hinata’s twin sister?” Kageyama blurted out in a rush.

The question didn’t seem to faze Natsu though, so she just started walking towards the direction of the library, stopping just short in front of the entrance before turning back to Kageyama who didn’t really follow her, but they were going to the same place so…

“Yeah, I get that a lot, but no. Got a big fat six years apart between ‘im and I.” By this point Kageyama’s not even sure if he really isn’t following Natsu, but then he surveys his surroundings and confirmed that his location was approximately eight steps away from the table he and Yachi was working on, or rather, Yachi was working on for that matter.

“So… Are you new at Karasuno University? Late transfer or…?” Kageyama let that thought trail on, because apparently wherever Natsu was heading was at the exact direction and corner of the library that Kageyama was. Was it coincidence or fate?

“No,” Natsu replied looking around through bookshelves and lines upon lines of tables, before walking towards the table where Yachi was huddled over, probably wracking up the deepest darkest depths of her brain that may give her the answer to the equation on her notebook. “I’ll be working here as a teacher on Calculus and maybe some Algebra, not really sure since Mr. Wig hasn’t assigned me to any classes in particular but yeah.” Natsu replies.

Kageyama’s eyes were wide, stopping the process of walking because he has reached his destination, and was standing still right next to a weeping Yachi, the blonde saying something about _Why do you do this to me, Ms. Garcia? Why?_ “You’re _working? Here?”_ He asked, or maybe he was just trying to save his brain from frying over or something, don’t know really.

“Yes I am! And I’m eighteen, isn’t that just wonderful?” Yachi cheered.

Kageyama’s mouth was agape, _It’s because you’re eighteen that I’m having trouble processing this. And how did you know where our library work table was?_

Apparently Kageyama voiced out that last thought because Natsu started saying something about how she was in the library looking for some good reads when her eyes landed on Kageyama, instantly recognizing the dude’s face that had his name all up in the headlines next to his precious big brother’s.

Natsu was jumping on the tips of her toes out of glee or something that concerns the sudden dopamine rush of the girl, knocking over Yachi’s chair in the process.  

Yachi’s hand which was holding a pen scribbled across the whole page of her notebook, creating a big fat line in the middle of all her notes. She turned pale.

“Fucking _hell!”_

* * *

 

Kenma eyes the row of empty cups of coffee next to Hinata, not counting the one that was currently within the orange-head’s grasp, steaming and black. If Kenma remembers correctly, that was how Hinata liked his coffee; scorching hot and black. Although there were other times when the orange-head would greatly prefer creamy and white coffee, but right now he’s not really in the mood.

“Come on, shrimp! Is that all you got?” The bespectacled blonde, holding yet another blazing cup of black coffee in his hand smirks at Hinata.

“What are you saying? You’re the one here who’s flushed! And not to mention, but I will totally mention anyway, you’re not looking so good yourself.” The smaller of the two, the orange-head, snaps back.

Kenma sighs, leaning his head on his arms, his elbows propped up on the cool glass table. “Shut up guys, everyone knows how beautiful and absolutely wonderful you two are.” He says, egging the other two on as they suddenly burst into yet another one of their banters of who’s more beautiful and wonderful out of the two.

“I’m more beautiful!” Hinata argues, “No, I am!” Tsukishima interjects.

“Shut up, both of you!” A loud voice boomed, a tall and fit figure entering the scene, startling Hinata and Tsukishima and leaving them speechless. Kenma just straightened up on the chair he was sitting on, waving a hand at the new comer. Arriving after that person was another one, with a gentle entrance full of grace and measured feminine prowess, “You sound so forced, Ukai.” Kiyoko says in a chastising manner.

“Oh, was I? It’s been a really long while since I’ve used that voice so I don’t really know how it sounds to someone else’s ears.” Ukai explains, grabbing a chair from the end of the long table before sitting down, nodding to the faces of his crew.

“Don’t worry, you’ll get used to it in no time.” Kiyoko reassures him. Kenma shakes his head, _Pretty sure about that._

Ukai glances around the table, noticing the lined up empty used cups with a look of confusion and disgust, but mostly he’s wondering who in the world would drink pure black coffee. “What the hell did you guys did this time?” He asks, with a face that says _I don’t understand_.

 

Hinata and Tsukishima both cleared their throats before saying, at the same exact time with deadly accuracy and freakish synchronization: “He did it!”

Ukai shook his head, Kiyoko laughed, Kenma just looked at them.

“I don’t care. Right now though you guys need to clean up, next up in your schedule is the meeting with one of my new business partners that owns a brand of volleyball equipment, mostly focusing on the apparel. He’s releasing a new line for the holidays, so yeah.” Ukai explained, scrolling through his phone for what was next up to their long line of meetings and conferences that needs special attention. Most of them were for signing up deals and finishing off schedules.

It was stressful, but work is work.

Ukai didn’t really mind, he was used to his line of work. It didn’t really hurt to be the big boss of the Tokyo Branch of the International Volleyball Organization, and it paid really well. He’s also really pleased about this new contract he signed up with, in partnership with the agency Kiyoko’s working for, and to have the biggest internet stars (Hinata and Kenma) and professional volleyball player (Believe it or not, Tsukishima) in it was a big catch.

Also, they’re as much as friends rather than employer and employee. But then again it all comes down to being professional.

“I can’t live this life anymore!” Hinata groans, slamming his head down on the glass table.

Well for the most part, not so much.

“Don’t worry, Sho. Just two more days and we’ll be out of this place.” Kenma reassures his best friend, looking at him with a patronizing gaze, ignoring Tsukishima who was smiling proudly at himself. “Eh, can’t even handle another meeting? You’re such a wimp.” Tsukishima teases, Hinata feels himself bursting into tears.

“That’s not the point, Tsukki-“ Hinata replies, but was cut off when Tsukishima suddenly choked on his own saliva, sputtering complete nonsense and failing to hide the blush that was creeping on his face at the mention of the nickname his lover bestowed upon him. “Uh, yeah, as I was saying; that really isn’t the point. I don’t understand why we have to deal with all this when Kiyoko can just do the signing herself!” Hinata whines.

Kiyoko shakes her head, “No can do, Hinata.” She tries to ease the boy, cue word: try. “You need to be here because, well, you _need_ to. Kenma and Tsukishima’s pretty done with this too but they’re still holding out there. Just two more days, it’s not too long now.” She offers a sweet little genuine smile, Hinata tries to give her a smile of his own but it ended up looking awkward and lopsided.

“About that… Can I get my phone now?” Hinata asks, adding on a dash of his flirty side in there for good measure. But he’s forgetting a very crucial point right now: Everyone in this room have been with him for three days straight, handling documents and just assisting Hinata, Kenma, and Tsukishima with their contracts and all those stressful stuff, and the amount of times Hinata tried to persuade them to get some connection to the outside world was turned down.

For various reasons too many to cite but if it had to be anything it was because Hinata’s not really getting a hang of this whole “I’m-a-celebrity” thing. So, cellular phones? Nope.

“No, Hinata, I’m sorry.” Kiyoko says, Hinata just pouts.

Faint sound of someone’s heart breaking in the distance.

“No fair, though! I just need to message Kageyama, I swear. And no, it’s not going to be anything about projects and locations and stuff. It’s a personal matter, so _please_?” Hinata tries again, this time looking at Ukai and begging Kenma with his eyes to help him.

Kenma just sighs, stands up and looks at Ukai before he stands up and walks over to his manager. Kiyoko seems to have been expecting this course of action so she just stood up and gave Ukai a sign with her hand that meant it’ll only take three minutes.

Kenma left the room with Kiyoko in tow, Hinata prays to the Manager Goddess that whatever that was about was for his benefit and probably for the good of all humanity. _Please, Ken._

Tsukishima cleared his throat, smirking at Hinata who was fiddling with his thumbs under the table. “What? Afraid that your boyfriend’s not going to be able to handle three days without contact?” Tsukishima asks, rather teasingly. “Weak.” He finishes.

Ukai just eyed the two from where he was sat, Hinata was fidgeting all over, like he was actually anxious about this. Ukai knitted his eyebrows, a thought passing in his mind. _This won’t do_.

“You know, Hinata, about this issue… Are Kageyama and you dating?” Ukai asked, serious and all business mode. He pondered about if before, Hinata’s love life wasn’t exactly the best after two break-ups, one of those being with his best friend. The other one was with a blazing college through post-university relationship that was highly publicized. Ukai remembers how bad that breakup was for both parties. Let’s just say that Hinata’s latest ex was pretty close to Ukai’s side of the community, which was, sports; specifically: volleyball. It was one hell of a ride and it’s a mystery how Hinata can cope up with it. He’s just worried, is all.

Young love is beautiful, but when it ends it hurts real bad.

Hinata looked up from where he was looking and his eyes met Ukai’s, a look of determination in his eyes that got Ukai taken aback. “You know how I told that one secretary that one of your business colleagues had that I wasn’t dating anyone?” Hinata asks, Ukai nods and Tsukishima does too, “I don’t lie, Ukai. We’re not dating,” Hinata says, breaking eye contact to look up into the ceiling, breathing out a heavy sigh. “At least, not yet.”

Ukai tightened his jaw, _Just as I thought._

Ukai opened his mouth to say something but at that moment Kenma decided to enter the room. “Sho,” Kenma says, grabbing Hinata’s attention. “Yeah?” Hinata replies, looking for any sign of victory on Kenma’s face. “Kiyoko said you can have your phone later; after the next two meetings, then the break time we have after that you can have it.”

Hinata feels a heavy weight be lifted from his shoulders, _Thank you Manager Goddess._ Kenma plops down on the seat next to Hinata, offering a high five which Hinata gladly receives. Kiyoko enters the room next, three men dressed up in button-ups and ties following behind her. They all stood up, greeting the guests. Hinata steals a glance at his manager, and Kiyoko had her eyes set on the orange-head, her right hand forming an “ _All good”_ sign.

Hinata sits down after exchanging polite handshakes and greetings, thinking of no one in particular, but if it had to be anyone it would be a particular tall raven, nineteen, plays as a setter for Karasuno University’s volleyball team, and apparently had a good set of six packs: Kageyama, Kageyama Tobio.

* * *

 

“Where are we going?” Kageyama asks from where he was seated on the back of an SUV. How he got there was a total mess, what with Yachi crying over how all her progress was quickly dwindled down into nothing and had to start over once again for like the seventh time that day. So basically in a way of apology, Natsu insisted to treat them out to dinner, also saying something about how that would “ _Certainly help in cementing down a firm friendship.”_

“Just a good old homey little restaurant near the suburbs,” Natsu says from behind the wheel. “Should I put on some music? I have me a good collection of House here so if you’d like that…” She trailed off, glancing off at the rearview mirror to get a look at the pair sitting at the back. Yachi just nodded before saying, _Sure,_ Kageyama just following along.

“Wait a minute, so you _aren’t_ Hinata’s twin sister?” Yachi asks, suddenly a lot more happier than she was before, Natsu just laughs, ignores how Kageyama was pointing at himself in declaration that “ _That’s what I said!”_ And just settling with giving a rough version of how Hinata’s her older brother and that it’s been like that since she was born, and certainly they were not twins.

Yachi just nods off, not taking another second too long before she spits out another one of her curiosity-induced questions, “And you’re eighteen? And you’re driving an SUV? And you’re going to _teach_ at Karasuno Uni?” Yachi blurts out in record time. Kageyama’s just listening in to the conversation, not wanting to create any more noise than there already was being provided by his blonde friend.

“Yes to both of the first questions, my brother is loaded because of his work and stuff, and a no for the last one,” Natsu snickers, turning right at a long curve that opens up to a golden view of the city sunset. “I was only kidding, I hardly passed Math back in high school!” She says.

Yachi wondered for a beat, “So you’d teach another subject, then? Like, Language? History?” She asks; Kageyama bumps his forehead on the window, Natsu snorts. “No, stupid, I’m a freshman. Got it?”

Yachi’s face was priceless, finally registering in the fact that Natsu wasn’t a teacher, ”You fooled us!” She points a finger at Natsu, who was driving towards a small quaint restaurant and parked in an empty spot.

“Yea, I’m pretty good with that,” Natsu removes her seatbelt, leaning in towards the back of her car and instructed the raven and the blonde to follow her, “Unbuckle ‘em seatbelts, we have a _lot_ to talk about.”

* * *

 

The odd trio sat on a booth that fit around a group of eight, but who cares? Yachi wandered off to the cashier to order their food, paying a decent amount before getting the receipt and proceeded to move back to the table they have claimed theirs.

Once they were seated, Kageyama felt like there was something about how Natsu’s gaze suddenly turned cold, sending him into a fit of anxiety and panic. Not quite sure how, but Kageyama’s a sportsman, and there was something about the feeling in your gut that you shouldn’t just disregard altogether.

Natsu cleared her throat, staring at Kageyama.

Yachi stared at Natsu, Kageyama stared outside.

Natsu cleared her throat, Kageyama did too, and Yachi tried but ended up choking.

“What?” Kageyama asked, not really minding but just entirely curious about the way Natsu’s gaze felt on him, it was very unsettling, like a brewing storm, a disaster waiting to happen. Natsu was about to say something but immediately stopped when she saw the waitress heading towards their table, carrying with her three glasses of what seemed to be red ice-tea, she puts one in front of each of them, Yachi offering her a simple thanks.

“I don’t like beating around the bush, so I’ll just say it flat out,” Natsu cleared her throat, taking a sip from her glass before bringing the glassware back down on the table. Kageyama taking a taste of his own and finding out that he likes it despite it being the first time he had tasted it. “I don’t approve of this relationship you have going on with my brother.”

* * *

 

They were finally done with the last two meetings scheduled for the day, and they just had to do a final round of preparations for those that will take place tomorrow, right after an hour of break. Hinata stands up from where he was seated just a while ago and started stretching his limbs out, twisting his body and cracking up his knuckles. “Great work today, everyone.” He says, before finally realizing that this was the moment he’s been waiting for since three days ago.

Hinata’s body was suddenly filled with a sudden rush of adrenaline, zooming past Ukai who was slowly nodding off to sleep, muttering out a quick “ _Be back in an hour or so,”_ before he rushed past them, out towards the bright world of the establishment, frantically moving down the steps of the stairs towards the ground floor where Kiyoko’s designated office was located.

Rapping his knuckles on the door, Hinata called out to his manager. “Kiyoko, I’m here now! A deal is a deal.” Kiyoko opened the door, slightly disoriented when a bright spot of orange quickly whizzed past her and darted straight to her desk, grabbing a sleek white phone off of the top before the bright speck of light disappeared off into the distance, yelling back a “ _I’ll give it back afterwards, don’t worry. Thanks again, Kiyoko!”_

Kiyoko shook her head, smiling, before she closes the door behind her and continued on with what she was doing before Hinata had come knocking on her door like his life depended on it.

Hinata fumbled with his phone, faintly remembering the numbers to his passcode but his fingers knew really well how the pattern went, he wasn’t sure where he was but he ended up in the middle of the ground floor, somewhere in the heart of the building that opened up to the high glass roof, the tiled floor glistening under the evening moonlight, a flood of light seeping through the seams of a huge circular fountain that had a fancy volleyball adorning the top.

Hinata found the sound of water comforting and sat down on the floor cross-legged, not wasting any time on resting his arms on the side of the fountain and typing down a quick message to his mother that told him that his sister was going to be moving to the city because apparently she passed at the university she was aiming for. Hinata made a mental note on catching up with his sister, scrolling through his contacts and immediately pressing the call button for Kageyama.

The phone rang once, twice, four times, before it was sent to voicemail. Hinata glanced down on his wrist that had a watch on, seeing that it was barely eight in the evening and it was highly unlikely for the raven to be asleep at this hour. He tried once more, this time the phone rang thrice before it was answered, a rough voice greeting him with a _“Hello? Hinata?”_

Hinata breathes out in relief, “Hi, Kageyama.”

****

* * *

 

It was a weird feeling when you don’t know just _what_ you’re feeling.

_What am I feeling?_

Kageyama feels a twinge in his heart, not sure if it was actually causing him pain. He felt numb, and oddly enough he also felt sensitive.

_What is this?_

Kageyama was not someone who had a pretty normal high school, or at least that’s how he considered it, also to put it out there on the table, well, at least only for the romantic department. His only focuses being volleyball and trying to get his grades up to continue playing without any grudges. It was never about girls or boys, or finding someone to take out on prom, or someone to go on dates with during the weekends or anything fancy like that. It was never about meeting someone up at the station to go window shopping, and it certainly wasn’t anything close to blushing over orange-head’s five years older than him, or kissing boys under lamp posts, or staying up all night trying to keep up with timezones and sending his Twitter on direct message-limit.

_When did this happen?_

After that awkward dinner with Yachi basically the only one out of the three trying to lift the mood up, it was tiring. Wearing out the raven too much, how he survived having to ride the SUV back to the dormitories was a mystery to him, but was thankful for the ride and dinner nonetheless. It was just, _“I don’t approve of this relationship you have going on with my brother.”_

Natsu’s voice echoes in his head, bringing him close to the edge of breaking out in anger, but why did it feel like he’s brimming with tears?

 _Why?_ Kageyama asks, his voice nothing more than a defensive tone. Natsu shrugged, tells him something about _Don’t want it to happen like it did with the last bastard that broke his heart._

Kageyama doesn’t  know Hinata that much to know about his failed attempts of a happily-ever-after. He realizes then how much Hinata was a stranger to him. When did he ever thought that they were anything more than friends? Were they even friends to begin with? Was it really love or a like? Was it _anything_ at all?

Kageyama drags his body to the bed, not bothering to change out of his pants. He was just, so _drained_.

 _We’re not even dating yet_ Kageyama replies, Natsu raised an eyebrow at him, forming air quotations with her fingers _Yet?_

_Yet?_

Kageyama groans, buries his head under his arms, trying to calm himself down.

 _What’s wrong with that?_ Kageyama argues, feeling extremely irritated by the second _Maybe you got the whole process mixed up?_ Natsu simply replies.

The raven thought back to the kiss, the feeling of how their bodies fitted perfectly next to each other. The way the world lights up in a majestic way when they’re talking through the phone or just messaging, or just conversing in their own little language with the use of emojis, and then it ends up with kissing once again.

_What are we?_

_And besides,_ Natsu continues, looking outside at the fading rays of the sun, _There’s someone out there who wouldn’t take well to someone claiming Hinata just like that._ That caught the raven’s attention, blinking a few times at Natsu, _Don’t ask me who, ask Hinata yourself._

Kageyama feels his heart squeezing, the unknown feeling of having a nineteen year old’s first love be someone as complex and complicated, but also a beautiful person, a blessing to the world, as Hinata Shouyou.

_What am I supposed to do now?_

But then his phone rings, and he pulls it out from where it was in his front pocket, seeing that it was Hinata. Kageyama’s shaking, holding the phone with his hand and bringing his other hand to his head, weaving his hand through his long hair, preparing himself for the cheerful voice that’ll break his heart. Or not. He’s not sure. He’s confused.

He waited to let the call pass, knowing full well that Hinata wouldn’t stop till he answers, so he waits for the next call, and then sure enough after a few moments his phone was ringing again, Hinata’s name lighting up his phone screen.

He slides his thumb over the option to answer the call, breathing heavily through his mouth, trying to piece together his thoughts but failing miserably, ending up with saying a simple hello.

 _Hi, Kageyama_ “he” replies, Kageyama feels a smile enter his face.  _I'm sorry it's been a while I've been so busy, but I've always been thinking of you, don't worry. So, anyway, how's my favorite person doing? I missed talking to you!_ he blurts out in a rush, full of happiness and being the same person as he is. The conversation started out naturally, and it's baffling how it all ended up this way in the end.  _I missed you too, shithead_ , Kageyama replies, savoring the sound of him chuckling at the other end of the line,  _I knew you did, silly!_ He says back, filling up the dark night with a warmth that can heal broken hearts. 

 

 _I don’t care anymore_.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> threw in a bit of plot in there lol where did that come from?
> 
> anyways if u're wondering where i ran off to these past few weeks i wrote KageHina angst. I have no shame.
> 
> anyways!!!! tell me what u think in the comments, it keeps me going <3


	7. Goodbye?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phone calls and Kageyama's feelings and Hinata's too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I am _**sorry**_ :-( 
> 
> I know it's literally been forever since I last showed my face here but, yeah, I'm sorry. I have no excuses or reasons or even explanations for my approximately 5-month disappearance. Just... yeah. I'm terrible. I know. I hate me. You can hate me, too. I'm really sorry. :-(
> 
> Anywho! This chapter is... short. And... you'll hate me even more for it. I don't know what happened. It's just that... I lost the plotline for this story in my computer and now I'm empty-handed with how I would continue this, I have the shittiest memory so I can barely scratch the surface of how I wanted it to go but I'm pretty sure this wasn't a part of it. BUT ANYWAY. I'm starting from scratch so if you still want me to continue despite the dramatic fluctuation of the rate I update, I'm okay with it. 
> 
> also, this is unbeta'd. heh sorry for the glaringly wrong tenses and choice of words and typos and stuff. i'd get back to it some other time. :-)  
> Sorry again, but thank you nonetheless. :-)  
> To leave it on a good note this chapter is pure Kagehina...

Talking to Hinata was like coming home.

Kageyama never knew how  _whole_ felt before, not even sure if whatever  _this_  is right now that it can be called as something as close to a myth as being "whole", but despite his uncertainty, it's just overwhelming. Feelings had never been so suffocating before.  _Isn't it too early?_ he thinks,  _Isn't it too early for these "_ feelings"?. 

But then Hinata laughs, lighthearted, full of life, and tasting like sunshine on his skin, and looking like oranges on his tongue - it fools with his senses, plays his heart like a drum with fluctuating beats. Kageyama fights off his insecurities, trying to block out whatever nonsense Natsu was spouting earlier during dinner.  _Ignorance is bliss,_ they say. So he does just that, shutting everything and everyone off - except Hinata. All his instincts primal and wanting and it's just  _unreasonable_ how in tune he is with what he thinks that he wants and desires. 

It's dangerous, it's intoxicating, and it's incredibly  _exciting._

"What happened to you?" Kageyama asks, after a few minutes of prolonged companionable silence between space and time and miles apart. Hinata breathes out a sigh of relief, happy about hearing Kageyama wanting to hear about him. It's simple and easy, the way Kageyama just lights up his world, little by little then suddenly incredibly bright. 

"Nothing much, just, work. Meetings, conferences, and a lot other shit that I can't be bothered with anymore. I am so  _done,_ Kageyama! God, it's  _tiring._ I just want to go  _home._ " Kageyama doesn't know how to feel about that, because maybe, some part of him wished that Hinata felt like Kageyama  _was_  home. But then he reins in his thoughts, fighting off unnecessary little things floating in his mind. Instead he does his best to sound sincere when he replies to Hinata's whining, "Well, you just have to keep it professional, yeah? Nothing too taxing though, you might blow a fuse." He chuckles, even. Intending it to sound casual but coming out strained instead.  _It doesn't make sense._

"Oh you  _don't_  know a thing about me and my 'professionalism', Kageyama." Hinata replies easily, the words fluid, sliding out his mouth without thinking too hard. It probably didn't even mean that much - wasn't really intending to sound anything but having a nice catching-up type of conversation with a... friend, but Kageyama stutters. Feels his breathing hitch and his body go rigid at where he's lying on his bed.

Suddenly, Hinata was  _too close._ He was  _too bright_  and too much of everything good that it is starting to  _ache._ Kageyama can't explain where it came from, what started it, what ignited the spark to create such a wildfire spreading through his veins, but it's there and it  _burns._

Kageyama wants it to  _stop._ Before it's all too late, before he's too far gone into his own tragedy that he can't even think of escaping because he's too caught up in a mess that's so beautiful yet tragic he just  _can-fucking-not_  understand. 

"Yeah," Kageyama says instead. He doesn't know why he agrees, doesn't even know what he is agreeing to, only aware of the fact that he  _knows_  deep in his most primal memories that  _this_  is the truth. This is honesty. This is something that he has to face. To fight fire with fire so in the end he wouldn't be the only one who burns. 

"What?" Hinata asks, confused. "What do you mean, 'yeah', Kageyama? Is everything... okay?" He adds, unsure. Hinata just wanted to talk to Kageyama - all he ever wanted since he got stuck in a mess called his life and work and Tsukishima. Everything with Kageyama was going smooth, hopefully. Hinata didn't know what was going through the raven's mind, but surely it wasn't something... bad, right?

Hinata didn't do anything particularly  _wrong_... right?

But Kageyama scoffs, thinks that Hinata just didn't know what he was saying. Didn't know that everything is definitely  _not_  okay. When was everything ever okay, really? But then, nothing major really happened, right?

_There’s someone out there who wouldn’t take well to someone claiming Hinata just like that._

Oh.

"No, Hinata. It's - no. It's not okay," Kageyama sighs, shakes his head. Trying hard to stifle a laugh at how  _ridiculous_  he's been acting.

Hinata hitches a breath, breathes in and tries to calm his erratic heart. “What?” He breathes it out like a prayer, and Kageyama’s heart _aches_. “What do you mean?” Hinata adds.

Kageyama doesn’t know what he means, doesn’t know what it is he’s doing to himself and what it is Hinata’s doing to _them._ But whatever it is, it’s not quite _right._ It’s not quite _okay._ It’s not quite how carefree and lighthearted as it seemed to be the past few days as he thought it out to be.

And maybe that’s just it, really. The past three days enlightened Kageyama with the painful truth that Hinata is just a dream that’s far too ambitious even for him. There’s no “one in a million” chances and he’s not that “lucky” guy who got his one and only wish, swept up from a life he lived all nineteen years of his life to suddenly change overnight just because of some chance meeting with an orange-head who’s too good to be true.

Kageyama doesn’t know him.

_Kageyama wants to know him, though._

The raven doesn’t know Hinata’s favorite movie, what side of the bed he likes to sleep in, what’s his favorite ice-cream flavor and if he shaves during the day or night. But Kageyama knows the sound of Hinata’s laugh, the hitch of his breath when his lips are on his own, and the subtle way Hinata’s eyes light up when he talks about something he’s passionate about.

But that’s just… It’s just…

_Not enough._

Kageyama takes a shaky breath, tries but fails to get his head straight, “Hinata,” He starts, and Hinata feels like he’s suddenly drowning. Doesn’t know what’s wrong with him, or Kageyama, or whatever. He doesn’t remember what he’s supposed to be doing right now because suddenly there’s a lot of questions swimming in his head, like _Why do you sound like you’re about to cry?_ He wants to ask. But instead he clutches his phone in his hand, presses it close to his ear, trying to find out if he can hear the rhythm that Kageyama’s heart makes so Hinata knows what’s going through the raven’s head.

“Hinata, I think we should…” Kageyama continues, his voice, his strength, his heart wavering at what he’s about to say – what he’s about to _do._

And then it dawns on the orange-head what the raven is trying to do. And it dawns on him that he doesn’t want it to happen.

Hinata remembers, prior to this mess, he was supposed to be talking with Kageyama. He is, now. But even before that, his body inside the meeting that they held in that room that suffocates the life out of him, he made up his mind.

He told himself he’s going to talk to Kageyama and ask him out to, dinner, maybe. Lunch, can do to. _Anything._ But now he has the chance, he feels it slipping from his fingers and he’s scrambling to catch it in his grasp, but it seemed to him that it’s not his fault that he can’t catch it – it’s just that the other person is pulling away.

Suddenly, Hinata’s desperate.

“Kageyama, look- in two days I’m-”

“Hinata, let’s stop this.”

“We can go get lunch and stuff, yeah? It’s-”

“Look, we _barely_ even know each other.”

“It’ll be fun, I swear. Kageyama, just, let’s work it-”

“Maybe in another lifetime, Hinata. When you’re not leagues away and I’m not a dysfunctional teenager. Sorry, Hinata.”

Kageyama feels stupid, wants to take it back. Wants to do anything just to fix this, because he can hear Hinata crying on the other side and it _hurts. But it’s already too late._

The words have been said, even if he meant it or not.

A wise man once said, that it’s easier to prove what’s seen than to deny what’s solidly there to be true.

“Kageyama,” Hinata asks, Kageyama breaks. “Kageyama, _why are you doing this?”_  

Kageyama doesn’t know. Doesn’t want to answer. He’s just… He _can’t._

“Was it something I did? I’m sorry- Just… _Stop.”_ Hinata pleads. Practically _begs_ for Kageyama to take back what he said and Kageyama fights back the tears he knows has been swelling up and breathes around the lump in his throat.

“Let’s talk-“ Hinata starts to propose and Kageyama feels a beacon of hope suddenly lights up the dark night sky, here, Hinata’s aching to fix something back together, something that wasn’t even _whole_ to begin with.

“Yeah.” Kageyama agrees, nonetheless. Because he wants to take a chance, maybe after a few weeks, months, heck even years. Wants to make sure first if these feelings mean well, so in the end neither of them would regret. “Yeah, but- but not now. Or in two days. Just. Let’s take some time to figure things out, okay? Sounds good?”

“But Kageyama I li-“

“Stop.”

Hinata’s chest positively _aches._

 _I like you,_  he wanted to say.

It terrifies him, how easily he can do that. To say how he feels. It speaks volumes that he didn’t hesitate in the face of losing Kageyama.

“Just, Hinata, let’s… Not now.”

“When?” Hinata asks, whispers, like it’s a prayer and Kageyama knows the answers.

“Someday. Just…” Kageyama trails the thought, not exactly sure what’s happening because one minute he’s _full_ of Hinata and now he’s empty. But it’s not because Hinata left, leaving a deep hollow gash in Kageyama’s soul, no. It’s because Kageyama _made him leave._

He’s starting to regret it. Maybe, he shouldn’t have done that. Maybe he should’ve left it at where it was before, but that’s just _stupid._ If he left it at that then whatever was going on between them wouldn’t have felt _right._

You have to hurt to know what it means to feel okay again.

“Not now?” Hinata continues, and Kageyama nods, before realizing that the orange-head can’t possibly see him from the other end of the line so he breathes out a half-hearted ‘yep’.

“Okay.” Hinata concedes. And Kageyama wonders if he ever wished Hinata hadn’t done that.

“Okay. I’ll… go sleep, now. Have fun there.”

“Okay. I’ll try. Sleep well, Kageyama.”

“Okay.”

“Okay.”

“I’m not doing The Fault In Our Stars with you, Kageyama. Go to sleep.”  Hinata jokes, but Kageyama frowns even more.

“Okay.”

“What did I just sa-“

“Good night, Hinata.” Kageyama says instead, and Hinata feels a thousand bricks fall on his shoulders.

“Good night, Kageyama.”

It felt like it was a goodbye.

Kageyama closed his eyes, pressed his ear to the speaker on his phone and tries to make out the faint sounds of Hinata’s uneven breathing. “Okay.” The raven says, instead.

But before Hinata even had the chance to say ‘Okay’ back, Kageyama had ended the call.

It felt like “goodbye.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I mention what type of kagehina it was gon be?  
> well i guess yall know it's not kagehina fluff, or kagehina smut, or anything..... 
> 
> dont hate me  
> i need feedback too  
> ya know if i should continue with this but even if you dont want to i kind of maybe want to do so....
> 
> so yeah  
> see you in the next update (hopefully not in another five months or something, dear god.) lols
> 
> <3


	8. Chiisana?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phonecalls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll owe this chapter to the person who commented on chapter 7. [ they had promptly screamed at me to update this story. LOL](https://twitter.com/brdgxtt/status/737792423993053184)

Three days later Hinata finds his sister loitering in his house while Kenma was out doing groceries. Natsu was sitting lazily on one of the beanbags found in the living room when Hinata emerges from the bedroom looking like the living-breathing embodiment of _ew._

“Bro, what happened to you?” Natsu voices out from where she was sat, her phone dangling from her fingers. Hinata takes note of the deep blue color painting her nails, and he sighs. Hinata drags his feet towards his baby sister, and once he was close enough he lets himself fall face-first against Natsu’s abdomen. Natsu let’s out an _oomf!_ Before carding a hand through Hinata’s hair.

“When did you last take a shower?” Natsu asks, inspecting the disgusting state of his brother’s hair. Hinata groans, failing to think of a proper response, “Uhm… I don’t remember?” Hinata states, eyes closed and head nuzzling the comforting warmth of his sister. “I’m sad.” Hinata says.

Natsu sighs in defeat, “Yeah, you’ve been moping in Twitter and your fans are going crazy because of it.” She informs him. Hinata hums in acknowledgement, not really making a move that indicates he’s going to stand up. Natsu hums a tune, a lullaby that their mom used to sing to them when they were younger, and she feels Hinata relax against her. “Want to talk about it?” She gently prods.

“I don’t know.”Hinata mumbles, voice muffled. “Can you cook me something to eat?” Hinata requests.

“Okay.” Natsu agrees.

*

“ _Kageyama,_ you _bastard_ , what the hell did you do?” Yachi screams right beside his ear, and Kageyama continues to walk towards the gym feigning ignorance. It’s been three days, and he’s gone two days in his successful attempts at ignoring the blonde. Alas, his luck had ran out. Yachi was able to hunt him down, and she was constantly asking him what he _did._

Kageyama doesn’t want to think about it.

He’s seen the tweets Hinata posted, had seen the lack of the redhead in the vlogs, had observed that at some point last night the insistent vibrating of Kageyama’s phone had finally stopped. Why did that make him ache, he wonders.

Oh well.

“I didn’t do anything, Yachi, don’t disturb me – I have practice.” Kageyama says through gritted teeth, eyes strained and looking straight ahead as he passes by the familiar lamp post just a couple meters away from the gym, the very same lamp post where he and Hina – No.

Just… no.

*

Natsu had prepared baked macaroni, the easy-prepare kind, because there wasn’t anything in the cupboards that can be eaten that was still… _edible_. Kenma’s probably shopping a _bunch_ of stuff.

Hinata throws a mouthful of the macaroni to his mouth savagely, Natsu studies him; there were dark circles under his eyes, and he looked… tired – as if he’s not been able to get a wink of sleep after the back-to-back meetings he had, he looked like a _wreck,_ basically, and when Natsu ponders about it she can remember a specific incident in which this happened, before.

It was when Hinata broke up with Chiisana.

_Huh._

“Did something happen with… Kageyama?” She asks, a little hesitant, but she would really like to help his brother about this. Honestly, Hinata-niisan hadn’t really had the best history in terms of his relationships.

Hinata nods, grips the glass of water Natsu poured for him and drinks it greedily. “I don’t know what happened – he started saying stuff like we don’t know each other and – “ Natsu winces, listens to his brother ramble on about how Kageyama had unceremoniously kind-of-dumped him three nights prior.

“Yo, nii-san, I’m just going to… call someone.” She says, and when Hinata nods at him with downcast eyes, she promptly makes her way to the balcony to dial Yachi’s number.

The blonde picks up on the fourth ring. “Natsu! What is it?” The blonde cheerfully says in lieu of a greeting.

“I need Kageyama-kun’s number.” She demands.

“Right away!” Yachi replies.

_Okay. Time to lecture that dumbass._

*

After getting some food into his body, Hinata slumps his way to his room once more, that had somehow turned into his own personal-self-pity chamber, taking note of all the damp tissues he used to wipe his tears and snot, and the ipod dock that had Sleeping With Sirens on repeat and an episode of Supernatural was paused on his television.

He scavenges for his phone, unlocks it and text Kenma the things he wanted from the grocery. _Tissue paper, like, 18 rolls. Three tubs of ice cream. More of those easy-prepare baked macaroni they had in the kitchen. Thanks, Ken, love lots. Keep safe._

Hinata opens his Twitter, feels a little bit guilty at being sad and making all his fans worry, but he really can’t help it. There was a  hole in his chest shaped like a certain-blue-eyed setter. Hinata composes a new tweet, it said: _‘;^(‘_

He tweets it out, and five minutes after his phone starts to ring. He picks it up without reading the caller I.D.

“Shouyou, are you okay?” The familiar voice said. Hinata immediately shoots up from the bed, eyes wide.

“Chiisana?”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok first of all this update was short, i know. and i'm saying this now: i have no idea what i'm doing with this story. i'm updating this with the purpose of announcing that I'm putting this under an indefinite Hiatus. THIS STORY IS A YEAR OLD TODAY (june 1/16) sorry sorry sorry sorry but i doubt i can write what you, my readers, want and look for when i'm flailing around in the dark with no idea where i'm going. 
> 
> There are thousands of beautiful stories out there we can enjoy, and although i know this is a bit selfish and i would understand if ya'll would be mad at me about this decision but i can't really bring myself to write this consistently without fucking up the story more. It's good like this. Maybe I'd update it, maybe I won't, but do know that this fic has a place in my heart and i love it too much to tear it apart. 
> 
> hope you understand ;-;
> 
> (also Chiisana is the "Chiisana Kyojin" (Small Giant) LOL)


End file.
